Simple Heed
by Spiral Anime
Summary: Sasuke's life is troubling, bothersome and admittedly boring. Hinata's life isn't as normal as any growing teen; always helping at home, serving the Hyuuga clan, being there for her painfully annoying sister. But when Hanabi decides to take control, she wishes she hasn't given up the role of being the elder sibling. Other Main Themes: Comfort/ Comedy/ Friendship and Family.
1. Chapter 1

Academy Days:

Sasuke strolled down the paved path, skilfully avoiding the twirling autumn leaves which descended with grace. He was good at that. Avoiding situations he didn't want to be caught up in. Take a group of swarming love-truck teenagers for example. He could simply extend his arms and lift himself to seek refuge upon the oak trees in 10 seconds flat. Or a particularly annoying duo who somehow knew exactly where he was _all the time_.

"Sasuke-teme! Wait up!" The blonde yelled at the top of his lungs making Sasuke growl in frustration. Couldn't he walk 5 minutes without the dobe harassing him?

"What?" He snapped, throwing a glance over his shoulder. He couldn't spot the pink haired one, but he didn't want to take his chances. Throwing a small smoke bomb, he leapt backwards in the humid air, landing perfectly on a thick branch.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called, walking briskly past the tree he was currently sheltered in. There was his signal. He turned and jumped on the nearest branch, lowering himself to make sure that he couldn't been seen.

"Achoo!" A loud sneeze startled him, causing him to lose his footing slightly and scrape his arm on a stray branch. His upper arm drew scarlet drops of blood but he refused to wince at the stinging pain. Angry at whatever had alarmed him, he tucked his head in and peered over the edge with caution.

"Achoo! Achoo!" The sneeze came again. It was from a girl with a painfully bright yellow jacket and weirdly cut indigo hair.

 _What a horrid combination_

Sasuke crinkled his nose and pulled back, applying pressure on his wound.

The girl sniffed slightly, unsure of where she was meant to be. She bit her bottom lip awkwardly and pattered left, stopped, then waddled right.

She was lost.

"ACHOO! *sniff sniff*" She rubbed her nose and with one last sigh, she gave up. Sasuke watched with mild interest, shaking his head at the dumb girl. She then began humming to herself, calming her nerves and cooling herself down with her hands.

Sasuke remembered how his mum used to hum him to sleep. It was surprisingly soothing.

"Oi!" Sasuke called out, revealing a scowl on his otherwise hidden face. The girl jumped, staring up at the tree immediately.

Happy that he had got her attention, he pointed with his good arm towards east of the village. "The Hyuuga compound is that way. Take two lefts, then a right."

The Hyuuga girl's lavender eyes widened as she stared at where he was pointing then shyly lowered her gaze.

"A-ano… you're Sasuke-kun, right?" She said up at the tree, trying to find his face. Sasuke frowned.

"No. I'm not," He snapped, standing to his full height. He leaned on the trunk of the tree but still glared at her.

"Oh. Demo… w-what's your name then?" She asked politely.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow questioningly, but soon gave her an answer.

"My name is, Naruto Uzumaki! And I will become Hokage someday."

The purple-haired girl opened her mouth in surprise to see her crush emerging from the leaves and dropping down next to her.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" She stuttered badly, blushing even worse.

Sasuke smirked at her reaction as he had transformed into the dobe to see what she would do. Clearly, and quite sadly, it seemed this poor girl had a thing for the idiotic 'Naruto-kun'.

"See ya" he wandered off, but just when he was going to leave, she held her arm out.

"W-wait! You've been i-injured." She whispered with concern.

Sasuke growled inwardly but flashed a goofy Naruto-style grin. "I think I can manage" He thought for a moment. "Dattebayo!" He finished with triumph.

The annoying brat didn't budge however. She dug deep into her pockets and fished out a small rounded object. Shaking like the orange leaves in the breeze, she held it out with her head bowed.

"Please accept this from me!" She stated rather loudly. This bothered Sasuke immensely.

"Ugh, I don't need it okay! It'll heal in no time!" He backed off, kicking a stone away. With one huge leap, he jumped onto the roof of the nearest shop in a flash.

Hinata looked at the spot he had last stood in, cupping her flaming cheeks with her cold hands.

"He's so cute…"

Present day:

Hinata pulled her hair up in a high pony tail and readjusted her position towards the beaten down wooden post.

"Jyuuken!" She yelled, fiercely jabbing her palm towards her unlucky stress-reliever.

"You were saying?" Hanabi called from the other side of the training court, practicing her already perfect shuriken techniques.

Hinata breathed in deeply, pausing to think clearly.

"I-I… I don't know what to do…" She sighed, immediately aiming a high-powered kick towards the top of the post. "They say I excel in the medical field, but I want to carry on being a shinobi."

"That's easy." Hanabi scoffed, aiming with one eye shut. Hinata glanced at her in confusion.

"Do both or do none." She answered, as if she had just the saved the world. Hinata deadpanned as it took all it could take to keep her from smashing her head into the post.

"I seriously doubt your intellect, Hana-chan." She scowled, centring her chakra towards her palms once again. Hanabi took no heed to her sister's words as they continued to practice til dusk.

"Ne, nee-chan?" Hanabi whispered when she crawled into Hinata's room that night. Hinata was brushing her long, midnight hair, humming quietly to herself.

"Yes, what is it?" She spoke softly, standing to get into her bed. Hanabi followed her, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. Hinata could tell something was troubling her but didn't rush her despite wanting to get into bed after the long day.

"Uh… say there was this… uh" She stumbled over her words which made her sister smile, reminding her of herself.

"Guy?" Hinata finished for her with a gentle smile. Hanabi nodded sheepishly, siting crossed legged with a slight blush on her rounded face.

"Yeah. I think he's from the academy but he always has this dumb smirk which makes me think otherwise." She frowned slightly. "But he's nice to me. Really nice to me when I see him sometimes. And I'm so mean to him…" She giggled slightly, a guilty blush creeping up on her neck.

"And do you have any feelings for him?" Hinata asked, genuinely interested. She had never seen someone close to her falling for someone else before. No, scratch that. She had seen Naruto fall for Sakura and Sakura fall for Sasuke almost since the time they were born.

Hanabi buried her head in her hands, groaning. "Is it that obvious?" She squeaked.

Hinata beamed with much love for her baby sister. She wanted to know who this mystery boy was who managed to make her gloomy sister so happy.

"What's his name, Hana-chan?"

"I think you might know him, nee-chan. He's one of Naruto's friends."

"Okay, spill." She urged.

"His name is Sasuke."

Tenten watched Hinata pace restlessly around her living room, clearly feeling the frustration radiating off her.

"You don't look so good, Hina-chan." She commented, moving her head left and right along with the very agitated Hinata.

"I'm dead. If my father finds out about this, she's going to be s-slaughtered and I'll be exiled." She breathed in sharply, almost forgetting how to inhale.

"It can't be that bad…." Tenten tried to reassure but somehow managed to make the situation worse. Hinata head snapped towards her direction and she paced forwards until she was an inch away from her face.

"My 12-year-old sister. That probably still doesn't know what puberty is. Is in _love_. With. The Rogue Avenger/Killing machine/T-total lunatic." She trembled, sweating bullets. Her teeth chattered audibly as she bit her nails in incredible speed.

"By whom you mean Sasuke. The totally normal, not psycho, who must do community service for 3 years kind of guy? Not to mention everybody loves him anyway." Tenten swatted the dire situation like it was a pestering fly. Hinata couldn't bear the thought of Hanabi having anything to do with that man, let alone falling head-over-heals in love!

 _What does a 12-year-old know about love?!_

Hinata made up her mind. If she had to fight tooth and nail for the lolicon to leave her sister alone, then so be it. She will face that man. And she will start by getting a job at the academy.

"What are you planning to do anyway? Tell the poor guy to back off when he hasn't done anything?" Tenten saw right through her, shaking her head at her friend's desperation.

"Well! I'm preventing him from doing anything. And how you ask? I-I'm going to watch his every move. If one of his fingers even accidently touches Hanabi, I'm going to kill him."

"In other words." Tenten yawned. "You're going to stalk him and possibly avoid any awkward situations unless you absolutely have to get involved." She translated.

"Exactly!" Hinata smiled. "My version sounded way more h-harsher though."

Tenten laughed. "I know, just make sure not to get killed. Or fired. Or end up falling in love with the dude yourself."

"My heart is with one man only." She answered firmly with a slight blush, but fought it back and squeezed Tenten in a tight hug.

"Wish me luck."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke strolled down the clear streets of Konoha, the green leaves shadowing the tired look plastered on his face. According to his mentor, he had agreed to babysit a few privileged brats before he can officially become a fully pledged shinobi. In which he can finally build his way up to become an ANBU Black Op.

"Three fucking years…" He cursed, shoving his hands back into his pockets. He had enough of the village advisors toying with him. He, the most hated person in this village, had to slave over minimal chores for elders, escort prissy Feudal Lords, set up the chuunin exams and supervise it and now mentor stuck up genin.

He often strolled through the meadows to seek peace and tranquillity. A lone tree stood near the memorial, a sickening sight for the Uchiha, despite the fact that he had annihilated his last relative only two years ago.

The Uchiha gravestone had been built furthest away in the graveyard, a fresh lily placed right in front of it. Whoever it was who were kind enough to carry out such an act brought much confusion to Sasuke. However, next to the strongest clan's grave was the Hyuuga gravestones, where sunflowers were placed instead of lilies. The person must've been nearby.

"Why are you hiding?" He said. The figure slowly emerged from behind a Hyuuga gravestone, a small kunai in hand.

"Ohio, Sensei."

Sasuke ignored her and continued to walk down the path he had just come up. As much as he wanted the rat to scurry away, she just had to tag along.

"You should greet your students. Then maybe you'll make a decent impression on them." She muttered, sighing in tediousness.

"You should quit stalking me. Then maybe people won't think it's something to do with your genetics." He shot back, daring her to say another word. The young Hyuuga erupted like a volcano.

"I'm trying to be _nice_." She gritted her teeth with so much force, he could almost hear them scraping against each other.

"I didn't ask you to." He replied bluntly.

" _But_ , I did what you asked me to do before." She challenged, a smug smile playing on her plump face. This made Sasuke stop completely.

"I don't like the look on your face. When have I asked you for a favour?" He ordered, glaring at her intensely. Hanabi didn't flinch not once, smoothly placing her hands behind her neck.

"I can tell it was on your mind and you desperately needed to let it out. Don't worry you'll see soon enough..." She sang, skipping a few metres ahead before he could lay his hands on her.

"Nuh-uh-uh!" She shook her finger as if he was disciplining a child. "Play nice or I won't tell you."

 _And what would that be, Hyuuga?_ He thought, masking his face with the usual calm façade.

Without a reply, she sealed her lips and happily hummed her way to the training courts where her first lesson began.

"I hate this place." 

"And then I did it! I actually confessed how I felt!" Naruto narrated his pathetic one-sided love story to a pair of what seemed to be listening ears. Hinata nodded along, her heavy eyelids threatening to drop at any second. Having a maximum of 3 hours sleep messed up her routine, and to top it off, she ran into a very depressed, drunked up Naruto. They sat behind Ichiraku Ramen to rest for a minute. She knew they both needed to get home as they both could barely walk, but her blonde crush refused to move until he told her about his evening.

"But then she said "NARUTO! How many times do should I say it, I LOVE SASUKE!" and then she slammed the door in my face!" He whined, dropping his arms as if they were a dead weight. Hinata felt a pang of sympathy swelling up inside her. Although she couldn't care less about his love life, she could honestly say that she knew exactly how he felt.

"I guess… i-i'ts hard to say all of your feelings in a w-way that makes sense…" She mumbled, unsure of where she was getting at. She almost shrieked when a giant pair of warm hands held her shoulders firmly.

"That's what I'm sayin' ya know?" He slurred, taking a deep breath. Hinata blushed scarlet and watched him with doubt when he hovered centimetres above her. She saw his eyes drifting towards her lips, then hungrily back towards her frightened eyes.

"Why are you…" He began, inching closer.

 _What is he doing?_

Suddenly, his head smashed into the ground below, an angry foot scraping the dirt off its shoe and kicking the zombie-like shinobi. Hinata gasped and stood up immediately, coming face-to-face with whoever it was who disturbed such a perfect moment. And then again, she wished she hadn't.

 _Ughh…_

Sasuke shot a dirty look at her, scoffing at the pathetic-looking mess on the floor.

"If you wanna harass someone, dobe, do it somewhere human beings can't see you."

Naruto tried to get up but failed to do so miserably, swearing a frenzy at the handsome Uchiha.

"Save your breath, or you'll collapse." He warned, but seeing as Naruto was silenced anyway, it seemed he was already unconscious. Sasuke sighed and went to his teammate's side, glancing at Hinata, instructing her to do so.

"Demo, we should check his pulse. You could've given h-him serious concussion-"

"The dobe is fine. Get over here now." He growled, staring at her fiercely. Hinata was taken aback. Never before had she seen such rudeness from one individual. She was hesitant before silently obeying and dropping to Naruto's side, supporting his back with a firm hand and placing his limp arm gently around her neck. Her fingers brushed the Uchiha's hair but she quickly snatched it back, an unexpectedly warm glow dusted on her cheeks.

 _So…. Soft?_

She sealed her mouth and inwardly laughed at the irony of it. Perhaps he is a huge softie in the inside too? 

The hospital waiting room wasn't exactly a welcoming place, however, it served as a fine place to allow one's mind to wander. And there was just one thing that Sasuke's eyes were stuck to.

She sat with her hands placed firmly on her lap, her hair curtaining her pale face and her lilac eyes shut for the long night ahead. She was, amongst most things, a quiet creature. She was shy, had excellent manners and retained her modesty. She wasn't loud and shameless, with no sense of decency or respect for others.

She reminded him so painfully of his deceased mother.

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling, slumber winning him over as he fell into an oblivion of sweet memories.

 _"Sasuke-kun!" His mother called, coughing slightly on a handkerchief._

 _Sasuke was concentrating hard on his hand-weaving skills, biting down hard on his lip._

 _I have to beat Onii-chan!_

 _"*Cough* Sasuke! Come inside, it's late!" She wheezed, retreating inside her modest home from the cold. Sasuke wiped his brow with the back of his hand, collapsing backwards on the freshly-cut green grass. He breathed heavily and listened for the longest time; the sound of birds tweeting and the gentle wind whistling. The sunset coloured backdrop mixed with the dark hue purple-y colours made the young child burst into a fit of giggles and laughter. Jumping up, he ran excitedly back to his dear mother._

 _"Okay, Okaa-san!"_

 _Kicking his small sandals off, he neatly placed it next to his brother's making sure it was perfect. He smiled proudly and prodded back into his home, wondering where his mother was._

 _"Over here, Sasuke." She called gently, beckoning him over. He jumped on his mother's lap, shuffling back to rest his head on her warm bosom, listening to her gentle, rhythmic heartbeat. She combed his spiky black hair with her fingers, humming softly._

 _"Haha..." He whispered quietly._

 _"Yes, Sasuke? What is it, sweetie?" She kissed his forehead, reassuring him with her mother's charm._

 _"Do you love Otou-sama?"  
_

 _She almost stopped breathing, halting her soothing movements all-together. She recovered from the shock quickly, but couldn't help herself when she hovered over Sasuke to look him straight in the eye._

 _"Sasuke. What made you say that?" She asked, searching his innocent large eyes for answers._

 _"Well..." He blushed slightly. "I heard him talking to his friend. He said he managed to snag the prettiest woman in Konoha, but she still can't say the words 'I love you'" He quoted, unaware of his mother's trembling lips and her cherry tomato face._

 _"Umm... Okaa-san?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together. Had he done something wrong?_

 _"Oh, Sasuke. You know your father's just joking!" She mumbled, still blushing ruby red. The poor boy, unbeknownst of his actions, still wasn't convinced._

 _"Do you need help saying it, Haha? If you truly love someone then you tell them, right?"_

 _She rested his head back on her chest, giggling at her son's words._

 _He's growing up so fast- She thought._

 _"There are more subtle ways of telling someone you love them. You could show it through your actions, body language, speech or writing. You'll recognise it more when you're older." She sighed, surprised she was going through the 'love and relationship' speech at such a youthful age for him._

 _"Okay, Haha!" He grinned, sliding off her lap. She curiously watched him stand up and dig his hands in his pockets, a bored scowl on his small face as he tilted his head up at the ceiling._

 _"Okaa-san, this will be my secret way of telling you 'I love you', okay?" He replaced his handsome smirk with a cute smile and ran over to his mother. She laughed and wiped a tear from her eye._

 _"You certainly are a charmer. You got that from your father, Sasuke-kun." She winked. Sasuke gasped with a twinkle in his eye._

 _"Ah! Is that your secret way of saying you love him?" He asked in fascination. Before she could respond, the front door was shut with a loud thud after Sasuke's father announcing "Tadaima."_

 _Sasuke's mother placed a slender finger on her lips and whispered:_

 _"Shhh… it's our secret."_

Sasuke woke up to see the empty waiting room flooding with golden rays of sunshine. With the Hyuuga nowhere in sight, he could only assume she was already with Naruto in his ward. Taking his time, he stood up and stretched, yawning slightly. Out of habit, he looked up at the ceiling, blinking to get the sleep out of eyes. He rubbed his neck and mentally prepared himself for the onslaught his companion was most likely preparing for him.

"S-Sasuke-kun? You're awake." A muffled voice spoke.

He glanced to his right, raising an eyebrow at the woman holding three cups of ramen in both hands, a kettle under her left arm and a pair of chopsticks in between her white teeth. It took all he could not to snort at the sight. He strolled over to her and lifted her arm up, snatching the kettle, to her surprise. Then, he stood right in front of her watched her confused expression with humour.

Pale lilac eyes coward away from the obsidian black orbs of his own eyes. He moved his hand towards her lips and placed one chopstick in each forefinger and thumb. Her mouth gaped open like a fish, stunned by his forwardness. She frowned, brushing past him and marching down the corridor, leading the way to Naruto's room. He followed, a sneaky smile dancing on his lips.

"You sure know the way to the bastard's ward. I'd have a hard time believing you didn't sneak into his room at night. Ne, Hinata?"

"No!" He heard her squeak in embarrassment, swivelling round to scowl at his unpleasant imagination. His smirk grew larger and he couldn't help but to push his luck.

"I think I heard moaning; it was awfully loud."

"Stop it."

"Naruto-kun~~" He sang, enjoying his tormenting immensely.

A few nurses heard this, then stared at the kunoichi and began giggling amongst themselves. Hinata lowered her head in shame and speed-walked all the way down the hall, bursting into the furthest room. She dumped the equipment and bowed quickly, whispering "Excuse me…" before turning right round and shoving past Sasuke.

The door swung on its hinges, leaving an eerie silence behind.

Everyone in that room: Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee including Naruto all stared open-mouthed at what just had happened. Sasuke also stared back at them, surprised at the incident that had just occurred too.

Had he just pissed of Hinata? The only non-quick-tempered member of the arrogant Hyuuga?

"Shit then." 

Hinata let the hot steam engulf her as she stepped into the shower room flustered, exhausted but most of all, humiliated.

"That… UGH! I can't believe him! Who does that man think he is? Forget being in the damn medical field! THAT WRETCHED UCHIHA!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, biting her bruised lips to keep her from performing Gentle Fist on the shower head.

 _Breathe, Hinata. Don't let him get the best of you. Breathe…._

She kept repeating the mantra over and over in her head, soothing herself with the calming words. She quickly wrapped herself in two towels and stepped out of the shower, only to shriek at the sight of her younger sibling sitting comfortably on her bed.

"Hanabi!" She fumed. "Get out NOW!"

Hanabi blew a large bubble-gum, sorting out her weaponry on her sister's bed.

"You were saying?" She popped the gum, recollected it off her face so she can blow an even bigger bubble. Hinata massaged her temples and sighed deeply.

"Hanabi. I don't have time for your games. And I need to get dressed, so scram." She explained as calmly as she could, remembering that her sister would also take the mic when she had an opportunity.

 _Kami, they're exactly the same!_

However, without arguing, she simply shrugged and strolled out with her stuff, muttering something to herself.

Hinata snatched a light tank top and shorts before ringing her best friend to give her the update.

"Lemme guess!" Tenten yelled when she picked up. "He was talking about your non-existent love life with Naruto and throwing in a few saucy details? Oh. My. God. I almost died when Rock Lee told me!"

Hinata's jaw dropped instantly, feeling dizzy and nauseous. "I can't do this, Ten. He's a disgusting lolicon. And a perverted f-freak!"

Tenten laughed over the phone, clenching her stomach. "Oh, Hina. You're too adorable. He was just kidding, no need to take things so seriously. And besides, are you seriously gonna let him molester your sister? I need to see you kicking his butt! Show him the Hinata only I get the privilege of seeing!"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Hell yeah! This is so much more interesting than the rubbish you spill about Naruto all the time."

"Hey! Tenten, don't be mean. I've been offended enough today." She whined, stretching on her bed.

"Okay, I'll swing by tomorrow at the academy if I can. Good luck!" Tenten hung up, leaving Hinata all on her own with her muddled thoughts.

Was she angry at Sasuke? Or relieved Naruto came around and that he's well?

Giddy that Sasuke's _actually_ speaking to her? Or Upset that Naruto isn't as much?

Terrified that Sasuke has possibly brainwashed her sister?

Or simply exhausted with Naruto's fail stories on how to win Sakura's heart?

"Ugh." She groaned, turning over her pillow to cool her warm cheeks.

Her mind was split in two. Between Sasuke and Naruto.

The Academy was just a wave of nostalgia for Hinata. This was the very place where she met all her closest friend and her beloved crush.

The Academy was an annoyance, a nuisance and a complete waste of time for Sasuke. The fact that he had to return to it was beyond him.

"Hurry _up_!" Hanabi yelled at her teammates, Taki and Zelda.

"Shut up, nerd." They shouted back.

 _Oh yeah, I have genin to teach some manners to._

Hinata watched Sasuke's careless expression with caution, somewhat happy to see she wasn't the only one who had the pleasure of looking after 12-year-olds.

 _Oh yeah, I should keep an eye out for him too._ She mused, whining at the thought.

They both walked side by side at a reasonable distance, seeing as Hinata already despised him.

"I don't _hate_ him" She scolded herself, upset to think of such a strong word.

"What?" Sasuke scoffed, turning towards her.

"Huh? D-did I say something?" She spluttered, splaying her fingers around. She didn't see the small smile on Sasuke's face, but she took notice of his quiet reply.

"Hn."

With a sigh of relief, she walked into the academy first, wondering where her sister ran off to.

"Well if isn't the wonderful, kind-hearted Hyuuga. And the perfect, handsome Uchiha. Welcome back, you two!" A large hand pushed her forward to greet a large smile on a recognisable face.

"Iruka-Sensei?" Hinata smiled, holding her hand out for him to shake. Unexpectedly, he knelt down and kissed the centre of the back of her hand, causing the young kunoichi to blush.

"Do you ever stop blushing?" A cold whisper wondered freely, deepening her already worsening blush.

"H-how are you Iruka Sensei? I didn't know you s-still work here." She commented shyly, inching away from Sasuke. Her old mentor flashed his father-like smile and ushered both of them down the school's hallways.

"If I get to see young ninja thrive and become memorable people, then I'll work here as long as I have to," He chuckled at the three genin squabbling over the strongest weapons on the display.

"Even if they're growing up so quickly. These three have a class to their own due to their amazing abilities."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, continuing his usual habit by shoving both hands in his breast pockets of his shinobi jacket.

"Will they be taking part in the annual chuunin exams?" He asked.

"With the other regular genin?" Hinata added, a questioning finger on her chin.

"We will hold a special kind of test for them. Come to think of it, the last one that was held in the academy was for another special trio. It was a very long time ago." He stood for a minute, scratching the back of his head.

"Now let me see, I believe it was Kushina Uzumaki, Fuugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuuga."

Sasuke and Hinata both looked at each other in disbelief.

" _What?!_ "

"It's true." Their old teacher chuckled, walking into room 302. "Lord Third recommended you two-including Naruto to also be in a 3-man squad, but Kakashi was against it."

"Oh…" Hinata bowed her head in slight disappointment, and Sasuke saw the saddened look clearer then day itself.

"Hn…" He mused.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, Hinata was assigned to her own classroom of young buzzing children, all innocent and bunny- like. At least, that's what it looked like in his mind.

Sasuke snapped his head away from the building where Hinata was enjoying her sweet time, and focused to where his students were most likely planning to kill him.

The bell assignment lasted for more than 3 hours, and he already lost hope in the three brats.

"2'oclock. Taki, I can see you." He threw a sharp kunai far off into the woods, successfully hearing a soft *thud* then a high-pitched scream.

 _Damn..._ He thought, almost cringing at the girly-shriek. However, with no time to think, he leapt backwards, spinning round immediately to penetrate the attack from beneath.

"Smart." He smirked, twisting Taki's arm behind his back, placing a paper bomb between his wrists.

"But not quick." He admonished, kicking off his student's back. With the poof of a light smoke cloud, Taki transformed into a log, blowing up into large shards of wood.

Sasuke' eyes never missed a thing as he descended; he picked up the faint smell of lavender. The discarded pieces of wood sharpened, morphing into shiny dagger-like weapons. "Why are you hiding, Hyuuga?" He dodged a sharp kunai directed at his left arm, glancing quickly to where his attacker was. He rolled skilfully on the floor, aware he activated his sharingan.

 _There._

He smiled when both girls jumped up from the trees, throwing a series of punches, high powered kicks and strident-bladed shurikens. Blocking each one faster than they can comprehend, he tied an invisible thin string to their hands, jerking his wrist, bumping their heads together.

"Oww… Hey!" Zelda shrieked, cutting the string.

"Get out of my way!" Hanabi hissed, irritated at her teammate. They were too busy arguing to notice the scorching heat wave above them.

"Fire Style: Fire bullets no Jutsu!" Sasuke spat multiple speeding bullets, showering his students in a minefield of fire.

They growled and scattered in each direction, separating from each other. With them not even concerned for the well-being of their comrade, it was every man for himself.

"Tsk."

Sasuke landed on a high, sturdy branch, looking out for the unfortunate boy. He was well hidden, but he was too slow to notice the slight shift in atmosphere around him.

Taki peeked from behind the tree he was concealing himself, shocked to see his teammates unconscious on the field, slowly sinking beneath the scorched grounds.

"Hanabi? Zelda?" He bellowed, ready to run and aid them.

No reply.

"That bastard. The others aren't that careless. And it's passed mid-day." He peered up at the sun high in the sky-azure canvas. "Ha! Genjutsu." He muttered under his breath, slowly ascending so he can move. He didn't budge, even a centimetre. Taki grunted, trying his best to move his not-responding feet.

"Move, dammit" He tried again, afraid something had happened to his leg. Looking down, his breath hitched tightly in his dry throat. A large anaconda was slithering up his leg, moving so painfully slow, it made him shriek inwardly. He wanted to convince himself that it wasn't real, that it was fake, but that only made him panic more.

"Release!"

Nothing happened. He began hyperventilating, drowning in his own sweat, as he tried anything, anything to get away from the beast climbing his numb legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"Class! Let's keep our voices down!" Hinata beamed at her new class, watching them eagerly packing away and chatting amongst themselves. They were all very small; they came up to Hinata's waist in height.

Glancing at the clock hanging high above the door, she cleared her throat, signalling the young ones for their attention.

"Rise." She commanded, and they did so in unison, silently and briskly.

Suddenly, they heard a spine-chilling scream which rippled throughout the school, the loudest being in their room due to the close proximity of the training fields. Some children gasped in horror, others running inquiringly to investigate what had just happened. Many of the kids sparked a commotion at the tall, wide windows of the classroom.

" _Class!_ " Hinata yelled, biting her lip once she realised there was no way she can demand their attention over this much noise.

She, too, wondered what on earth made a sound like that, worried for her class' safety in fear someone was to attack.

 _I haven't been informed of a safety drill…_ she panicked, debating whether she should send the kids home or not.

Just then, a jounin teacher knocked on the door and walked in. All the kids scrambled back into their chairs as though nothing had happened.

"Calm down you lot. It's just Sasuke and his team out doing some mission practice." He breathed, eying the kids. "And be good to Hinata Sensei, okay?"

"Okay, Ebisu Sensei!" They said in chorus, grinning with their small teeth out.

 _Sasuke and his team, huh?_

Hinata's eyes narrowed as she concentrated hard to try and spot them out of the window. She could only see 2 figures running in the distance, one with long flowy hair, another with a red spiky ponytail. Her excellent eyesight brought her relief, as she could confirm her sister was okay.

"Thank Kami!" She sighed, exasperated. "Okay, class dismissed."

The kids rushed out as Hinata collapsed on her chair, her face buried in her hands. She still needed to talk some sense into her sister before it was too late. But instead, she had been relishing her time spent here with the children, rather than preventing any weird connections between Sasuke and Hanabi.

"For Kami's sake, he's even older than _me_!"

"Nee-chan?" Her sibling cut in, a slight confused expression written on her face and her teammate.

Hinata shot up straight, facing the intruders. "H-Hanabi, Zelda! Knock on the door n-next time!"

Hanabi and Zelda shared a knowing look before grinning from ear to ear.

"Look! We've won!" They both sang, flashing two tiny bells attached to a red string each.

Hinata blinked in surprise. "W-wow, well done you two. Where are Sasuke-kun and Taki-kun?"

Hanabi groaned audibly, Zelda trying to hold back a snicker. Hinata raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

" _Sasuke-kun_ this, _Sasuke-kun_ that!" She mimicked, her hands up and waving them exaggeratedly.

"He's training with Taki-kun and told us to go ahead." Zelda bit down her lip, trying her hardest not to burst out laughing.

Hinata was beyond flabbergasted. "And exactly _what_ do you mean by that?" She jabbed a finger at her sister's shoulder. "I'm asking where the rest of your team is strictly for _your_ well-being!" Her voice was so loud that even she was shocked by her anger. Hanabi's eyes widened, raising her palms in defence.

"Whoa there, sis, I was just messing with you!"

Hinata took a deep breath, a vein in her forehead threatening to pop.

"You've messed me up beyond my limit. This secret of yours is driving me _crazy_ …"

"But!-"

"Hanabi, please leave this room." She said coldly, directing a harsh glare at the youngest Hyuuga.

Zelda observed in silence, unsure what to do. "Zelda, you may stay." Hinata spoke again.

Hanabi dragged her teammate by her wrist throwing one last disgusted look at her sister.

"No way in hell is she staying with the likes of _you_!" The door slammed, causing Hinata to flinch.

Again, she collapsed on her chair, this time banging her head on the table.

"What." BAM. "Is." BAM. "Wrong." BAM. "With me?" BA-

"Oi."

She noticed her movement stopped all together, her head firmly set onto the table by a sturdy hand. Sasuke felt the soft, silky mess on top of her head without moving much and lifted her head slowly. Her forehead was badly bruised, her cheeks were blotchy and red but her eyes were crystal, shiny lilac orbs, the light reflecting off them, her lips quivering.

She was trying her hardest not to cry.

 _Strong girl._

Without thinking, he cupped his hand over her check and under her chin, jerking it upwards so she could meet him in the eye.

"You could've gotten some serious concussion…" He smirked, raising an eyebrow, demanding for an explanation.

Hinata sniffed lightly, removing his hand from her cheek, her pearl orbs never leaving his.

"That's what she meant by a dumb smirk…" she muttered to herself, attempting to laugh but it came out as a cough. Sasuke didn't say a word, but moved from the front desk to watch outside the window. There he could see Taki struggling to get out from the rope he was tied onto the wooden post.

"Taki thinks that the rope is a snake, and the wooden post behind him is a tree," Sasuke scoffed, shaking his head lightly. "He kinda reminds me of a certain blonde." He said, just above a whisper.

Hinata heard clearly, and turned her head away from the Uchiha's back.

"Ano… I heard he w-wants to… h-he wants t-to" She tried to finish off her sentence without stuttering, her hands shaking like the autumn leaves.

"Propose to Sakura? Well good for him. That dumb knuckle head and that obsessive freak need to leave this village already." He chuckled, his lame attempt to make a joke out of the serious matter. When the room was filled with silence, he frowned and turned to see Hinata holding herself close, sobbing quietly yet somewhat uncontrollably. Sasuke felt sick. He hated how seeing her so vulnerable made him feel so insecure.

"Why is this happening to me?" She lulled. He stared at her.

"Is that it?" his chuckle lacked humour. Hinata shook her head, covering so no one could see her emotions flood out.

"Is that what this is all about? Heartbreak? There are never going to be two people happy in a one-sided relationship. Unrequited love is a powerful illusion; a drug only stupid people are willing to take." He said bitterly, trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince her.

"B-But I'm happy for him…" She cried.

"Tsk. You'll never learn." He spat. "How can you be happy for him when you can't be happy for yourself?"

"Because that boy deserves all the love in the world…" She croaked. "My only regret is that I'll never be able to love him as much as he loves _her_ …"

Sasuke's heart pounded with so much force. "He'll keep pretending she loves him back, he'll keep living in this fantasy world that she loves him!" He yelled.

"Wasn't she?" she screeched. "She lived in a fantasy world, she hoped for the day you'll stop turning your back towards her and tell her that you loved her. Then Naruto would've seen she was loved, then he wouldn't turn his back on me!"

They both breathed heavily, glaring at each other with hate.

"You're more delusional than anyone. If you think this is my fault then perhaps I have expected too much from you."

"Everyone e-expects me to be s-something I'm n-not…"

"That means they have trust in you. That they can ensure you with important things…"

"And what important things did _y-you_ trust me to do?" She met his eye.

"To look after and love yourself. You care too much about what people think."

"Sasuke?" She heaved, her silky hair curtaining her soft features. "Do _you_ love yourself?"

Sasuke looked up to the ceiling and placed both hands above his eyes. "I bloody hate myself."

"Even if someone loves you back?" She replied softly, holding her heart and clenching her clothes tightly.

This time, he laughed for real. "Everyone seemed to love me. I'm the one who doesn't know how to love back."

Before he could finish his sentence, Hinata fell to the floor and he immediately ran to catch her. Her eyes were lifeless and her face was a ghostly white. He checked her pulse but with his own heart beating against his chest so loudly he could barely hear her shallow breaths.

"Don't die on me Hyuuga." He whispered faintly, feeling light-headed himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanabi and Sasuke walked side-by-side towards the north-east of the village, trudging along the rocky paths as they made their way to the Hyuuga compound.

"She hates me…" Hanabi broke the silence with a scowl, biting her lip miserably til it bled scarlet drops.

"No, she doesn't." Sasuke reassured for the sixth time. Hanabi didn't take the bait, and she rambled on about how rude she was earlier that day.

"Hn." He grunted, not really caring about their small argument, but contemplating about his own argument with her.

 _Those eyes… So full of emotion… so disgustingly pure…_

 _"That boy deserves all the love in the world…"_

"Tsk." He tightened his hold around the eldest Hyuuga firmly, her limp frail body shivering against his frame. Her temperature had gotten worse, and her sister blamed it solely on herself. Sasuke had to come up with a white lie, claiming that they were discussing important matters when she collapsed suddenly.

"It's _all_ my fault!" She wailed, tugging on her sensei's sleeve.

"Get off me or I'll knock you unconscious and leave you and your sister here if you don't shut it,"

Hanabi stared at him and pouted, marching past him in a tantrum. How Hinata could deal with her alone was a mystery.

"THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU AND THE THINGS I GET IN RETURN!" She roared on the top of her lungs, flocks of birds fleeing in all directions. Sasuke punched her head to the side, earing another ear-splitting growl from the gifted maniac.

"OWWW!"

"I mean it." He warned, moving her aside. She held her head and swore into a frenzy the rest of the journey. When they finally reached the compound, Sasuke looked up at the proud Hyuuga sign, remembering how he loathed the name. He still did.

"Keep quiet, the house-maids are still awake even if father and Neji are away for now." Hanabi hissed, opening the main gate slowly to check if the coast was clear. "Okay, we'll go my secret entrance way, and then-"

Sasuke walked right passed her, kicking his shoes off as he went. Hanabi's jaw dropped as she hurriedly closed the door, whispered "Tadaima", organised her shoes as well as Sasuke's before sprinting after the trespasser.

"Are you insane? We aren't called the Hyuuga for no reason! These guys can sense you from a mile away!" She whisper-yelled at Sasuke. He shrugged and began walking up the wooden stairs at the end of the garden, careful not to wake Hinata.

"Yes, uncle. I'll report to the Hokage immediacy." A way too familiar voice spoke, giving Hanabi the chills.

"Quick!" She panicked, but before she could come up with a strategy, Neji was already standing before her.

"Hanabi-san? What are you doing up so late?" He asked gently, keeping his formal attire.

"N-nothing!" She squeaked, almost perfectly imitating her sister. Neji chucked a deep rich laugh which echoed down the stairs.

"Well," He ruffled her hair, passing her to continue his journey. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hanabi-san."

Hanabi smiled back and waved, but suddenly, another voice spoke to her.

 _Stall him, idiot._

Sasuke managed to somehow talk to her through telepathy. This was enough to freak her out alone, but Neji finding out about the Uchiha lurking around in their compound will be the end of her.

"Uh… Neji nii-chan! I forgot to tell you something!" She shouted, gaining a very surprised look on her cousin's face.

"Is it important enough to keep from the Hokage?" He questioned, and she nodded briskly.

"Hurry, I don't want to be late." He sighed, his hair swaying in the breeze. Her hair of similar colour bobbed up and down as she sprinted to tell him the good news.

Meanwhile, Sasuke found Hanabi's so called 'secret entrance' with a neat sign that read 'KEEP OUT!'. He slid the heavy door open with one hand and held Hinata close with the other, his arm firmly on her waist. Her limp arm secured around his neck tightened when the night grew colder, making the rogue assassin himself squirm uncomfortably.

 _Get a hold of yourself._

Hanabi's sneer rippled through his mind and he almost forgot to disable the Genjutsu he placed on her.

"Release!" He weaved the sign and activated his sharingan, cancelling out the Jutsu.

"Hmm?" Hinata murmured, nuzzling he face deep into the crook of his neck. Sasuke tilted his head as far back as he can, cringing at the weird sensations he was gaining from this.

"Stop it, damnit!" He mouthed, more to himself than to the sleeping heiress.

Leaning back into the dimly-lit hallway, Sasuke stood and waited for his clumsy student, catching his breath.

"Boo!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her childish games, nodding her to lead the way.

"Hurry up," He fussed, wanting to complete this so he could get home.

Hanabi snickered, a smirk creeping up her face. "I heard all of those dirty thoughts going through your head."

Sasuke remained unfazed, his emotions hidden behind his never-changing mask. "Hn."

He couldn't care less whether she managed to hear his thoughts, but what came out of her forever-unclosing mouth made his blood run cold.

"Wait til everyone hears about this! Wait til _Hinata_ hears about this!" She plotted, talking loudly on purpose to get her mentor's attention.

"And you'll tell them what exactly?" The slightly-interested Sasuke intervened.

"Oh, just my mentor's a huge pervert!" She cackled, running ahead before he breaks her skull again.

"Oh yeah? I could say something just as ridiculous. It's not like they'll believe you." He challenged the 12-year-old.

"Do I look like I would lie, sensei." She turned around and gave her best puppy dog eyes. Sasuke tutted, rolling his eyes. Who did he look like, Naruto?

"Okay, what do you want?" He gave in, curious to see why should would go such lengths.

Hanabi beamed like the blinding rays of the sun. "You have to take my sister out next Friday after the graduation."

"Done."

Hanabi smirked before doing a retake. "Wait, what? You're agreeing to it just like that?" She pouted, saddened to see he took the fun out of it so quickly.

"Yes. Besides, I need a date. And I can't have you ruining my social status, now can we?" He winked, glancing down at her sister. Hanabi frowned, a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

"Of course, you'd do it for yourself…"

"Don't worry, I'm not incredibly selfish." He smiled. "I'm doing this for my favourite student."

The frown on her face flipped right round, and she hugged him tightly.

"You're not so bad after all, Sasuke Sensei!" She giggled, skipping towards her sister's room.

Hinata awoke the next morning, exhausted and extremely sore. She picked up the buzzing phone beside her, jolting awake to already see 6 missed calls in the last 20 minutes.

"H-hello!" She squeaked, catching the phone when it jumped from her hands.

"HYUUGA HINATA WE NEED TO _TALK_!" Tenten screeched over the phone, taking a deep breath.

"D-demo, why?" Hinata whined, afraid she somehow made the kunoichi upset.

"Why? WHY? _WHY?!_ You get out of bed and come over right now, then I'll tell you why!" She fumed, hanging up just as quickly as Hinata picked up.

"Oh no…" Hinata panicked, jumping into a baggy black jacket and brushing her bed hair with her fingers before rushing out.

"Hinata-sama?" A few maids called in astonishment. Had they just seen the Hyuuga Princess run out of the compound looking like a druggie?

Hanabi yawned but her eyes snapped open when something rushed past her, almost blowing her away. "Nee-chan?" She blinked, rubbing her eyes again. "I wonder what that was about…" She shrugged, carrying on her day.

Hinata sped down the early morning streets of Konoha, jogging past the Ichiraku ramen store to see Chouji ordering a misu ramen.

"Ohio, Chouji!" She waved, and he turned around just to see a running blur.

"Ohio… Hinata?" He pondered, leaning back out of the ramen shop.

"One large bowl of misu ramen!" The friendly shop owner called. Chouji leaned in and drooled, famished as he usually was in the morning.

"YES please!" He tucked in, forgetting about the weird scenario that had taken place.

More and more of her friends who were beginning their daily routines saw Hinata making her way through Konoha in a hurry, and most were dazed and confused as to why.

 _Maybe she has a mission assignment to complete?_ Shikamaru questioned.

 _Maybe Naruto had done something to upset her?_ Ino thought at the flower shop, ready to pound her fellow blonde senseless.

 _Maybe an emergency had occurred at the hospital?_ Rock Lee assumed, pushing up from his six hundredth sit up.

Nevertheless, Hinata payed no attention as she turned the last corner, already out of breath. Panting like an athlete that had completed a thousand-metre sprint, she placed her hand on the wall and rested for a few seconds. Without warning, a large beast leapt over her tired body, crushing her wheezing bones.

"Woof!" The large dog barked, happy to see one of his favourite people in the world.

"Akamaru!" She laughed, covered in happy licks and slobber.

"There now, boy. I think that's enough now."

"The poor girl is still in her pyjamas"

Hinata's favourite voices spoke, her two best friends that she needed most were finally here. She jumped up, hugging both of them tightly, tears of happiness springing up from the corners of her eyes.

"You guys! Never ever l-leave me like that w-without warning." She scolded, her arms tightening around their necks. The two men blushed lightly, also relieved to see their team member still up and going, even if she was a bit under-dressed.

"That's because, we had a mission to com-" Shino began, but had been rudely cut off.

"Well it was a tough journey, but we made it out alive!" Kiba concluded, happily swinging an arm around both his comrades' shoulders, leaning down toward the small kunoichi.

"Let's go and eat a nice breakfast! What do you say, Hina-chan? It's on me." He brought his face close to hers, squeezing her shoulder slightly.

"Ano, Kiba-kun. I've got somewhere to be. Maybe tomorrow?" She smiled apologetically, slipping out from underneath his firm muscles.

"Aww, such a kill-joy. Well, Shino. Do you wanna pay for us?" He hollered, waving a hand at Hinata behind his head. Akamaru barked and wagged his tail before following his owner. "See ya, Hinata!"

"Good-bye, Hinata-chan." Shino bowed traditionally, and she giggled by the contrast between her comrades.

Waving good bye, she ran up the stairs to Tenten's flat, knocking on the thirty third door lightly.

"It's open!" Tenten yelled back.

Hinata opened her door cautiously, afraid the crazy girl would attack her with the rare assortments of weapons she puts on display in her house.

Tenten peeked her head from her living room, walking up to the door to shut it firmly. She grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her into her bedroom, sitting her down and looking at her firmly in the eye.

"Right." She breathed, clapping her clammy hands together. Hinata nodded, waiting for whatever it was she had to say.

"Y-yes?" she smiled, encouraging her to speak further.

Tenten breathed in again, quivering and sweating slightly.

Hinata bit her lip, thinking of suggestions in her head.

"Are y-you okay?" She said, bringing her pale hands to cup her almond ones. Tenten hesitantly nodded, taking back her hands and smiling a huge smile.

This made Hinata smile too, somewhat relieved that she was fine. "Don't worry then, I'm sure whatever it is can wait until after breakfast." She giggled, absolutely famished. Come to think of it, when was the last time she had eaten anything?

"Hinata, I'm 4 weeks pregnant."

Sasuke hated surprises, especially when he can clearly see it coming. On his day off, he did not wish to see two familiar faces on his doorstep with disturbingly bright clothes. God, it was only Tuesday.

"Get lost." He grunted, walking away from his front door unlocked. It didn't make a difference either way because Sakura would knock it down. Judging by how many doors he had bought in the last 5 years, it was an expensive tradition.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun/teme!"

Naruto jumped his back, ruffling his jet-black hair before Sasuke could punch him off. Sakura hugged him tightly, setting her present on the table along with Naruto's badly wrapped gift.

"Thanks, but no thanks." He muttered, wondering if their gifts ever changed every year.

"Big man thinks he can boss us around, huh?" Naruto chuckled, pulling his best mate close. "Wait til' _I'm_ 18, then we'll properly have a drink, eh?" He hushed, nudging him lightly. Sasuke ignored the needy brat since he drank every other day anyway.

"No light-weights allowed, dobe." He smirked inwardly, remembering how he almost raped Hinata on the respectable streets of Konoha.

The trio made their way through Sasuke's large apartment, Sakura quietly admiring his masculine taste. Sasuke noticed how quiet she had been recently, not usual for her at all. No cooing, no clinginess, no fluttering her eyelashes around him.

"Hn." Sasuke contemplated, considering the strong kunoichi finally learnt her place.

In contrast Naruto, as always, kept sneaking a glance at her, and constantly wondered by her side. They would speak in hushed voices, a smile blooming on Sakura's face at something Naruto had suggested, then a light blush dusted her cheeks.

Sasuke went back to the foyer, collecting the two gifts he had received and placing them into his room, slightly relieved that his close friends didn't invite the whole village like they had four years ago. There were only two people who can remember who didn't attend his birthday bash; Neji and Hinata. Staring out of his window at the calm, serene scenery, he slipped one hand out of his pockets and massaged his temples.

He couldn't care less at the time, but he had a weird feeling that he should've seen them at least before he went and betrayed the village.

Especially Hinata. Maybe he could've lectured her before she had feelings to the nearly-engaged blonde. But again, he couldn't care less at the time. As for the other Hyuuga, he can be dragged to hell and back for all he cared.

For some reason, he had grown attached to this shy creature, yearning to see her at times like this, where he felt the loneliest. Not that he admitted he needed anyone, but some company was preferred other than none. With his best friends getting married and his other companions pairing off into their own couples, it'll be about time when all his fans realise there are plenty of other guys for them, and that if he wants to be left alone, then so be it.

 _"That boy deserves all the love in the world…"_

That torturing statement replayed in his mind, making the usually strong and unfettered Uchiha nauseous. Ironic how he was the most loved, most sought-after kid in town, now the prettiest girls don't even batter an eyelid at him. It's what he had wanted ever since he was young, but he never knew how it would leave him so empty and unwanted.

The only true person who had loved him was his mother. Her soft, forgiving eyes. Her warm, gentle hugs. Her open words. Her gushing praises. How she lived her life compared to him made him seem worthless.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he was mortified to feel little droplets escaping his eyes, running down his cheeks.

"What?" He replied softly, blinking in fascination at the small drops of water on his palm. He couldn't even remember the last time he cried.

Sakura, who was waiting patiently at his doorframe, rushed over immediately and hugged him. Her arms held his abdomen tightly, her face buried deeply in his cotton jumper. Another pair of arms slowly wrapped round his shoulders, their head resting Sakura's head. Naruto hugged his teammates tightly, both his hands squeezing his beloved's hand and Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke closed his eyes, taking a hesitant breath. His friends held him close, reminding him that they are there for him and always will be. From the first day of his return to the present day, they've always given him that extra support, always cheering him on when he didn't want them to. He always pushed them away, but they constantly came running back.

"Thank you. For everything."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello People!

I hope you're enjoying the story so far, as I am eager to update! (Thanks Aestheticpancakeu for the first review! I really appreciate it!)

And I don't care what you guys say, Hanabi is my favourite and I'd gladly adopt her.

Disclaimer: I don't own the series Naruto blah blah blah, just read already!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you even wearing-" Tenten hummed, watching her best friend pacing around her bedroom, biting her nail.

"Let me ask the questions!" Hinata snapped, pausing to think. "When was your last period?"

Tenten tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I don't know, about 6 weeks ago?"

Hinata bit her lip and shook her head, contemplating. "And how do you know you're pregnant again?"

"I have a bunch of those pregnancy tests stashed somewhere just in case, and I visited Sakura as well. So far, only Sakura and Kurenai, who just happened to be there, know." She smiled, playing with her hair.

Hinata sweat dropped. "Jeez, thanks for telling me LAST! A-anyway, that's beside the point. Have you been feeling any of the symptoms early? Like dizziness, headaches, vomit-"

"C'mon Hinata, I don't need a medical lecture! I need friend advice. Like the 'how the hell do I tell him' bit." She groaned, rubbing her flat stomach. Never in a million years did Hinata ever imagine Tenten to become pregnant, at least not before _her_.

"You didn't even want any kids when you were _older_!" Hinata exclaimed, voicing her worried thoughts.

"Well I'm not on birth control, so it was bound to happen eventually." She shrugged, blushing slightly. "Oops… Too much information?"

 _You think?_ Hinata slapped her forehead.

"He's going to be killed by the time I reach him. I-impregnating a girl? Do you want Neji to be slaughtered?" She went into paranoia mode, imagining all the possible ways he was even meant to reveal this to her father.

"Does everyone get slaughtered in your family?" She mumbled, lying down on her bed.

"No. No. No!" Hinata said firmly, standing near the window. "You'll have to flee. Say you have a 9-month long mission a-and I'll check up on you guys and maybe no-one will ever find out and-"

"Oh, for Goodness sake, Hinata!" Tenten grabbed her shoulders and shook her resolutely.

"Be _happy_ for me at least. I'm meant to be freaking out ten times more than you- but I'm not. We will work this out. Isn't that what you'd always say?" she frowned, gently placing a stray indigo lock behind Hinata's ear.

Hinata sighed, melting back onto the bed. "You're right. Congratulations, Tenten. I'm happy for you- I really am. And w-we will figure this out, I'm sure of it. I'll come up w-with a plan, just go to the pharmacy and get all the pregnancy tablets, headache tablets and whatnot. I'll then meet up with you in, say, 2 days." She smiled up at Tenten, who beamed back and pulled her up.

"You're the best, Hina!" She dragged her into a warm hug, squealing with joy. "Like, I'm gonna be a mummy before you!"

"I know! What?" Hinata giggled, spinning her around.

Just as Hinata was going through her own twisted life, she realised so were others. They were there for her and now, it was her turn to do the same.

"Arigatou!"

That Thursday, Hanabi and Hinata strolled to the market to get everything they needed for the upcoming new-mother. Hanabi had practically jumped up with stars glistening in her eyes, dancing around her bedroom, squealing with joy when Hinata told her the 'exciting' news.

"I'm gonna be an aunt! I'm gonna be an auntieeeeeeee! Oh! They'll call me _Auntie-Hanabi_! How kawaii!" she sighed dreamily, spinning around, exaggeratedly clutching her heart.

"Hanabi, keep your voice down." Hinata hushed, smiling at her sister. She placed the shopping basket on the floor, stopping by a food stall to buy some fruit. Hanabi skipped on ahead, her own basket balanced perfectly on her head.

Hinata examined the fruit, the shopkeeper looking hopefully at her. He seemed to be out of business; the poor guy's usual customers nowhere to be seen. She smiled up at him, picking up a bright orange tangerine.

"Ano, how much is this?" She asked politely.

"It's 175 yen for 3! This year the fruits came out wonderfully!" He said, content that he was finally selling something.

"A-and these dates look sweet." She picked up a ripened date, happy to see it was not too firm, not too squishy.

"500 grams of these babies for 250 yen. I'll even throw in a date for free." He didn't even try to conceal his suggestive tone, making the young girl blush. Some guys passing by wolf-whistled and Hinata covered her face in embarrassment.

"Gomen," She glanced up at him. "But I'm afraid I'm taken." She lied through her teeth, not wanting to offend the kind shopkeeper.

The stall-owner grinned, grabbing three of his best tangerines and juggled them professionally. Hinata watched through parted fingers with interest, impressed. Many others came to spectate, clapping and cheering for the young man.

"Thanks anyway, sweetie." He winked, whispering to her in a hushed voice. She nodded, happy to help him as she collected her fruit. She walked over to find Hanabi talking to her teammates, another boy that she had recognised tagging along with them. Her sister acknowledged her presence, waving goodbye to them.

"See ya, Hanabi." Zelda waved, running after a very-tired looking Taki.

"Bye Hanabi. I'll see you on Friday?" The other boy said, his voice hopeful.

"Yeah." She hummed, punching his arm. "You better be there."

"You bet I'll be there." He grinned, resting his arms behind his head. Sprinting to catch up to the rest, the boy's scarf fluttering in the breeze. That had just given a Hinata an idea.

"Who's that?" Hinata interrogated after thinking. Hanabi rolled her eyes, balancing the heavy basket carefully. "Just a friend." She paused suspiciously. "What are you staring at?"

Hinata hummed to herself and walked past her, skipping backwards whilst facing her sister. "You were blushing just then."

"I hope you fall over, nee-chan." Hanabi stuck her tongue out childishly, her sister giggling at the sight of her. Suddenly, she tripped over a fairly-large pebble, sending her crashing backwards into an unlucky stranger with an 'humph!'. The poor person staggered slightly under her weight, holding her up with one firm hand.

"Pffft." Hanabi snickered, covering her mouth. "Karma is _such_ a bitch."

 _Karma's got nothing on you…_ Her sister hissed inwardly.

Hinata groaned in pain, heaving herself upwards with the support of another. She held her head to stop it from spinning, a dizzy spell cast over her.

"You okay there Hinata?"

Hinata jolted straight up and spun to look at the person, her face tomato red.

"H-hai! Gomen, N-Naruto-kun!" She stuttered, fidgeting under his gaze.

 _Why, why whyyy did it have to be him?!_

"Hinata-chan!" A bubbly voice sang, snagging her into a bone-crushing hug. "What are you two doing here?" Sakura beamed, holding her dear friend at arm's length. Hinata nodded at the two baskets.

"We're shopping for…" She whispered in the Kunoichi's ear, not wanting the blonde to hear just yet.

Sakura giggled at the privacy, looking back at Naruto's confusion.

"Don't worry Hinata, this dense idiot won't understand even if it were in his face." She frowned at his pleading look.

"Sakura-san! What are you two talking about?" He whined, scratching the back of his head. Sakura ignored him, linking arms with Hinata and leading her away.

"Come on Hanabi! I'll help you look for everything you need."

"D-demo, Sakura-chan. Aren't you busy?" Hinata said suggestively, glancing at the exhausted blonde.

"Nonsense! And anyway, Tenten lives fairly close to Sasuke so it's alright. We'll help you out, _won't we Naruto_?" She glared at the terrified shinobi, her voice dripping with venom even scaring Hanabi.

"Hai, Sakura-san!" They both said, taking all the bags and baskets off Hinata.

Hinata was grateful she didn't have to carry round the extra weight, but she didn't want to spend the lovely, quiet afternoon with two of the loudest people in the universe. Sighing, she accepted her fate and allowed Sakura to drag her around, recommending to her all the right products.

"Ooh! It's Bill-Board Brow and her boyfriend!" A shrill voice sneered, bumping into the pair. Hinata cringed inwardly at her choice of wording, but decided she better get used to it now.

"Ooh, and Hinata's here!" Ino smiled at her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I haven't seen you since the last time when you decided to run down the streets in a tank-top and shorts!"

Hinata looked at her in disgust. "Y-you saw that?! Kami…" She groaned, giving up completely with herself. _Kill me now!_

"Excuse me, Ino-pig. BUT, me and Hinata are shopping. The pigsty is that way." She pointed far off to the west, ignoring the fuming look on Ino's face.

"Hi, Hinata." Chouji chewed loudly on a crisp packet he was snacking on. Hinata genuinely smiled, happy to see he was quiet, if not quite decent. Crumbs flew straight from his mouth all over her face.

"Good afternoon, Chouji." She replied, looking over his shoulder. "Shikamaru is not with you?"

"No," The chubby man yawned. "He's on some mission, you know, with him being a jounin and all."

Hinata understood and pondered. When was the last time she went on a mission?

The two behind her exchanged curses and insults, ready to have a go at each other.

"Ooh, what about this one." Hinata heard her sister coo, picking out baby outfits with Naruto. He nodded intelligently, but she knew he was still having a challenging time figuring what Hanabi was on about. Ino turned Hinata to face her, her eyes widening

"Have you told him yet? Does Neji know he's the father?" She urged, Hinata holding her breath. They all looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"No..." She squeaked, uncomfortable with all the beady eyes staring expectantly at her. Why was it her duty to tell him?

"Oh well," Ino sighed, smiling nonetheless. "Just wait for the right time."

"Can we please j-just convince Tenten to do it? Please?" She pleaded, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"We all know what that jerk is like. He'll freak out." Sakura shook her head, remembering the last time she asked him to help deliver a baby on a mission. She'd never seen the poor guy so nervous in her life.

"Hey! Look who we run into on a sunny afternoon!" Kiba clapped a hand behind Chouji, leaning in behind his ear. Chouji, who remained unbothered, just shifted his snacks away from the large dog beside him. Akamaru barked at him, expecting some sort of dog treat.

"NO! These are MINE." Chouji stared the dog down, daring him to jump at his food again.

"WOOF!"

Hinata couldn't see Shino, the only person who can save her from this ambush. Her flamboyant friends were crowded around her, blocking off the passage way for most regular citizens enjoying their shop. Kiba explained that Shino was called off on another mission alone with his father, off to investigate a new rare species of giant red ants that were causing trouble on the border.

"Are we all here?" Ino gathered them round, guiding them through the bustling streets. They all made their way to Tenten's home, each person carrying at least two bags.

"Shh..." Sakura hushed, clearing her voice when she knocked on the door. It snapped open immediately, a hyper-energetic figure behind the door.

"Who is it?" Tenten's voice drifted through her apartment.

Rock Lee beamed at his fellow comrades, calling back towards his best friend. "It seems like you have a lot of visitors, Tenten-chan!"

Tenten groaned exaggeratedly, giggling afterwards. The gang all made their way in, taking their shoes off at the entrance. Hanabi pursed her lips to contain her excitement, holding onto a 'CONGRATS' balloon like she was holding on for dear life.

Hinata shook her head, nodding towards a still very looking lost Naruto. Hanabi giggled, placing a finger on her lip. Making their way through her spacy home, they all stopped and stared at the slightly-bloated Tenten, sitting with none other than…

"Neji?!"

Said man stood with a light smile on his face, raising an eyebrow at his friends.

"What? Am I not allowed to visit my girl?" He asked, picking her up gently with his hand supporting her back.

"Aww.." The girls melted, watching the loving couple. Kiba coughed awkwardly, sharing something with Naruto that made him laugh.

"Or shall I say, Future-Wife?" He revealed, taking his fiancée's hand and flashing the beautiful emerald ring on her pale, delicate hand. Tenten blushed, her rosy cheeks standing out against Neji's creamy ones.

"AHHHHHH!"

Sakura, Ino and Hanabi all screamed at the top of their lungs, rushing over immediately to congratulate the pair.

Naruto, Kiba, Chouji and Hinata stood firmly in their spot, their mouths hanging open.

"WHAT?!"

"Congratulations Neji and Tenten! That's so cute!" Sakura clapped her hands, her eyes sparkling.

"Wow, Neji. I never thought you were capable of romantic gestures. And that emerald, GOSH what a BEAUTY!" Ino blinked, hugging the stoic man.

"Oh my God! Neji Nii-chan! You never tell me anything!" Hanabi wailed, lightly punching his arm over and over.

"It's not a surprise if anyone tells _you_ anything." He chuckled. She was ecstatic though, hugging her future-in-law tightly, careful not to hurt the growing baby inside her. Although you couldn't see it explicitly, there was a small baby-bump present.

"And one more thing," Neji beamed, kissing Tenten's forehead.

"Yes?" Everyone leaned in, some terrified, some hopeful for what he was going to reveal next.

"We are proud to announce…...we're pregnant!"

"WE KNOW." They chorused, cutting in.

Tenten hid her face behind his shoulder to smuggle a laugh, everyone else somewhat relieved but shocked at how late he found out.

Poor Naruto stood there with his jaw touching the ground, his mouth dangling wide open.

"SHE'S PREGNANT TOO?" He almost fainted, wondering how he managed to propose AND find out she was pregnant in one day. Why wasn't it that easy for him?

Hinata stood empty and unsure. Why wasn't she happy for them? Why wasn't she jumping up and down with joy for her beloved cousin and best friend/future sister.

What was wrong with her?

 _A-am I… jealous?_ She opened her mouth and closed it, shocked with her own confession.

"Hey! Naruto!" Sakura nudged him, seeing how frustrated he was getting.

"Yeah, Sakura-san?" He glanced over at her with his bright caerulean eyes.

"Let's get Sasuke to come over. We can celebrate his birthday over here with everyone." She suggested, Hinata somehow managing to overhear. She snapped her head to the side with a childish "Hmph!", sneakily listening anyway.

"Hmm… I doubt he cares. He hates being disturbed at this time of day." He stated, not wanting the bastard to dampen the mood anyway. He always managed to drain the vibe out of _everything_.

"Oh yeah, he does his weird meditating thing, right?" She wondered, picking up two glasses of drinks for her and Naruto. He nodded, taking a gulp. "Right after his afternoon nap."

The two stood and thought for a while, humming until one of them came up with something.

"I-I'll go." A timid voice spoke up, joining their conversation.

Both team 7 members looked at her incredulously, blinking several times. "Really?" They both asked, sharing a curious look. Hinata nodded.

"Well, he does prefer quiet people." Naruto said.

"And you seem to be getting along somehow with him." Sakura added, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I just need some space. I'll bring him here after I get h-him to help me with something." She negotiated, feeling desperate to go.

"Okay, Hinata. Come straight back though, you don't wanna miss anything." Naruto yelled as she nodded and turned on her heel to march straight out. Once she dashed out of the building, Hinata filled her lungs in one deep breath, sighing just as deep. It was the only time she felt the urge to burst out of somewhere so suffocating, never before feeling so squashed amongst her friends.

Who were all falling in love. Right before her eyes.

She felt nauseous and sick with each step, clenching her aching stomach when she reached Sasuke's flat. She just wanted to see him, even if they were on slightly rocky terms. She didn't care.

"Ah! I didn't ask what door number he lives at!" She whimpered, looking longfully at Tenten's flat just down the road. She walked in the lobby of the grand, modern building, deciding it was too late to go back any way.

"Konichiwa, welcome to Themton Homes, how can I help?" The receptionist lady smiled at the wondering Hinata. She crossed her arms and leaned in slightly, feeling a little bit off-balance.

"Konichiwa, I'm looking for a… friend." She decided on, not convinced whether it was true or not. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke."

The reception lady typed down his name in a heart-beat, looking straight up at Hinata with her practiced smile.

"I'm just going to confirm that you're here to see him." She said, bringing the marble-white phone to her groomed orange hair. After a minute, he picked up, talking to her. It was quite amusing to see the poor woman's facial expression change from a rehearsed smile to a horrified glare, then to a worried pout.

"Uh… shall I ask for her name?" She held the phone's receiving end and looked apologetically at Hinata.

"Sorry honey, what's your name?"

"Hyuuga Hinata." She smiled, wondering what sort of reaction _he_ will make. The friendly woman talked to him for a bit more, then hung up with a sigh.

"Number 57, sweet. Sorry about that, he's protective of his home due to 'fangirls'. Personally, I can't see anyone falling for that rude grouch." She hmphed, returning to her paper work.

"A-arigatou!" Hinata bowed her head and stumbled into the nearest lift, quickly pressing the 5th floor. The lift opened with a 'ding' and Hinata was left speechless at the hotel-like building. Everything looked so grand. She walked passed every door, ticking off the numbers in her head.

"51…52…53…" She mumbled to herself. "54…55…56 and 57." Standing in front of the door, she knocked twice, careful not to be too loud in case she disturbed him.

One minute had passed. No reply, no answer.

Hinata tried again, this time knocking a little bit louder. "Hello?"

"The door's unlocked." She heard faintly, and she was relived she wasn't being ignored. She gently pushed the door open, peeking in before fully standing in his home.

"Wow…"

She strolled in, almost forgetting to take off her sandals at the expensive-looking Arabian rug, her eyes wondering around the beautiful, and surprisingly large masculine home. The walls bore no pictures, no personal touches apart from the occasional frames of snakes and other wild animals. Hinata jiggled the goosebumps from her skin and inspected the place as quietly as she could, surprised Sasuke hadn't at least said anything.

Further down the hallway, her pale eyes caught a small photo frame tucked behind a vase, her hands unknowingly tracing over the pale faces that were left in the photo, two others completely torn out. She finally came across the large open plan kitchen/living room; the oak furniture complementing the creamy walls and chocolate brown sofas.

"Are you done sight-seeing?" An irritated voice snapped. Hinata was used to his usually annoyed tone, but something wasn't quite right this time. She stood in the centre of the room to see him sitting upright with one arm draped over the chair and a remote in hand, impatiently switching the channels before he could get a good look at them. He looked pretty normal; a light tank top with jeans. But taking a good look at his face, Hinata almost, _almost_ snorted.

"Y-you have a cold?" She asked, pointing at her own nose. Her one was completely normal. Whereas his one was almost flashing red.

"What do you think?" He replied smugly, wiping his nose with a tissue. His voice was absolutely ridiculous due his nose block and it took everything Hinata can to _look like_ she was taking it seriously.

"A-A-Achoo!" He sneezed violently, frightening Hinata into a jump.

"My God, are you okay?" She ripped another tissue from the giant roll on the kitchen table, passing it to him carefully.

"Again," He snapped, "What do you think?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

 _I think karma's done you good and that you deserve something more punishing then a cold._ Hinata thought, just wishing she had the courage to say it to him so he could shut up.

"I think you need a t-thermometer to check if you have a temperature. Some warm food should get you going after that." She said patiently, still standing since he was so rude not to offer her a seat. He pointed to the kitchen cupboards, coughing into his tissue.

"Top right, behind the capsules."

She went to fetch the thermometer, tiptoeing so she could reach it. She struggled at first, jumping and stretching as far as she could. Sasuke saw her struggle and got up to assist her, not as a kind gesture, but seeing her so useless was a nuisance. The unknowing Hinata almost yelped when he pressed into her back, his muscular frame firm against her and he grabbed it with no troubles with the help of his extra height.

She run it under the hot tap to check if it was working then walked over to Sasuke, instructing him to put it in his mouth.

"Achoo!" He sneezed again, snatching the thermometer, jerking her forwards. She wobbled on one leg, her arms flailing everywhere, but fell miserably on the space next to him.

"Ow…"

"You're awfully clumsy." He mocked with his speech muffled. She ignored him and took the thermometer, reading it carefully.

She gasped, shuffling forwards immediately and placing the back of her hand on his forehead. His eyes widened for a spilt-second, not seeing it coming as she pulled her hand back slowly.

"Sasuke-kun, your temperature is extremely high." She stated worriedly, her eyes softening. Sasuke knew he was ill, but not dangerously ill.

"What was the last thing you ate? Something unusual perhaps?" She suggested, scratching the back of her head, demanding for answers. Sasuke almost forgot she was a medic.

"Sakura force fed me and Naruto the other day." He grumbled. "She said something about cheering me up or some shit. Her food is fucking revolting."

Hinata nodded her head to the side, weighing her options. "Her food can be… uh…. unaesthetically pleasing but it's all nutritiously healthy, none of it should be h-harming you." She said knowledgably. But she could agree the food Sakura makes in fact is _completely_ inedible.

"It's either that or I'm completely fine." He grouched, switching the channel again. He grunted, unable to find the right programme, but kept searching nonetheless. The few minutes that had passed had dragged painfully long. Hinata remembered just then exactly why she came.

"Oh yes! I t-totally forgot. Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan want you to come with me back to Tenten's house. E-everyone's there and celebrating their engagement."

Sasuke looked at her in surprise. "That bastard proposed already? Hn, I didn't think he had it in him."

Hinata blushed at his exclaimed reaction, shaking her head firmly. "No! Not them! I meant Neji and Tenten's engagement!"

"I know, I was talking about Neji." He smirked at her outburst. "The whole world doesn't revolve around 'N-n-Naruto-kun" He imitated, nodding his head long with every stutter.

Hinata sunk back into the chair, not one bit amused. He was still teasing her when she was trying so hard to get over her love for the taken man, refusing to call him 'beloved' when he was to be another's. Sasuke saw the hurt look in her pale eyes, his slight smirk turning back into his usual frown.

She looked exactly like his mother when he had done something to upset her as a child, her face easily readable. His mother was good at concealing her other emotions, that's where he learnt it, but when she was distressed she was like an open book.

She pouted slightly, her eyebrows furrowed like a spoilt child. Sasuke's stomach clenched into tight knots.

"Hn… I'm sorry." He muttered before registering what was coming out of his mouth. Too late to take it back, he just waited for her to stare back in shock and make fun of him, like many of the others would've done if he had pathetically apologised to them.

"It's fine." She sighed, hovering over to the kitchen to keep herself busy. He bit his tongue, holding out from swearing.

 _Fuck… she's so piss-taking…_

"Would you like m-me to make you something?" She asked, light returning to her glowing face.

"No…" He muttered, wondering when she decided to be his personal housemaid. She ignored him profoundly and continued making whatever she was making in his kitchen like it was her experimenting table.

"I've had enough shit to last me 10 years so don't cook anything." He snapped when she hummed to herself, picking out the same ingredients he watched Sakura use to make her fucking poison that could kill a million people.

"Don't worry, if you don't like it I'll take it back to the others." She mumbled, groaning inwardly since she really didn't want to go back, rather, she would stay with the forever-grumpy man and nurse him back to health even if he downright didn't deserve it.

Hinata's mind recalled the small apology he uttered earlier, a bright blush colouring her face, feeling somewhat proud of herself. Was she slowly starting to rub off on him? _Surely_ it couldn't be the first time he had ever apologised to anyone? Hinata remembered Sakura and Ino gossiping once about their younger days as early teenagers, talking about how Sasuke never ever voiced the words 'I'm sorry/Gomenasai' to anyone.

 _I wonder what made him apologise to me then?_

During her daydream, her hands were working in an incredible speed, dicing and slicing all the vegetables with ease, adding the occasional spices and soy sauce to her stir-fry. Apparently tomato related food was all he ever had, so she decided to make him something new.

Sasuke was now watching her in preference over the mind-numbing T.V, occasionally sneezing his pale face off. The smell was extremely tempting, and mouth-wateringly savouring. What a divine heaven in his own little pit of hell! Even with his nose blocked and his eyes watery, he still wanted to taste what she was making, thanking Kami that he had something to eat other than plain tomato soup. He leaned back, closing his eyes drearily and biting the inside of his cheek. He wondered if this is what it'll be like for Neji in the near future. With his feet up when he returns from long draining missions, happy to see his wife and kid waiting for him, his wife sharing news with her husband and excitedly telling him about her missions, informing him what their child had been up to in the meantime. Looking after one another will sick, comforting each other when hurt or saddened, expressing their love to each other when need-be.

His thoughts were tumbling into an oblivion. So what good did it do for him, musing at other's benefits? And when was he such an expert at relationships? He truly regretted misinforming Hinata that day, watching her crumble in her own despair without so much so a trace of sympathy _. Deal with it_. That was who he was and who he was known to be, there was no changing that. But this girl had altered him in ways he didn't even want to acknowledge:

A. He was constantly thinking about her, in a way he had never thought about anyone before. She was almost- almost like a ray of hope shining into his darkened life and he was desperately trying to reach for it. But as day comes and go, so does his only light. And as shadows pass through or block the light, he's left in his pool of gloom again.

B. She was so painfully practical, modest and patient. He found that attractive qualities of a woman, especially when it worked so well with her. She was pure-hearted, and he was protective of her innocence, ready to kill anyone who taints her.

C. She brought about new feelings of confusion, curiosity and contemplating, but as well as hints of hope, glistens of humour and most of all, a blossoming beating heart of happiness.

He felt an odd obligation to let out these trapped feelings, or as he referred to as _'nuisances'_ , but kept quiet, for although he fucked-up in most things in his sucky life, keeping to himself was the one of a few things he excelled in.

"Ano..." "Hey..."

They both spoke, each silenced to let the other speak, then spoke again thinking they could both say what they wanted.

"Say it." Sasuke ordered, his eyes narrowed at her flustered expression.

"No, p-please go ahead." She motioned with her free hand, stirring slowly with the other.

Sasuke sighed, sitting up straight. "Go out with me tomorrow." He said, glancing at her with a bored frown, already irritated at no immediate answer.

Hinata was stunned for a few seconds, opened her mouth for one, then closed it stupidly, then stared at him with huge concern. She wondered if this is how he asked other girls out. She wasn't his pet, and she certainly wasn't allowing his to move in his condition, _let alone walk out of the freaking building._

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"Why not? Any girl would say yes to go out with this handsome dude." He joked crudely, unsure of what else to say.

"Because I've got plans tomorrow and I don't date my friends." She didn't stutter once.

A minute of thinking had passed. Sasuke had put down the remote and muted the T.V.

"I'm glad I'm at least _something_ to you."

"Well, I only made my mind up a few minutes ago. I guess I need more quiet people in my life."

"All you need is time."

"For what?"'

"You're still mad at me, and you're suffering post-traumatic stress due to your fantasised Naruto-kun leaving you."

Hinata lowered the wooden spoon slowly, switching off the gas after. She glared at the unstirring Uchiha with a gleam in her hardened eyes, her arms shaking beside her.

"Why do you always do this to me? Bringing him into every situation?"

She didn't allow him to answer her coldly delivered question.

"I'm trying to be good, to treat you as kindly as I could. But you know what? I'm sick of everyone throwing my efforts back into my face. I'd rather fade away. I'd rather I didn't exist than you to mercilessly torment me, my sister to pile her troubles on me, my cousin not even tell me he's planning to get _married_. Either I'm a burden or a nuisance. But in special cases, like this one, I happen to be both."

Grabbing her stuff quickly, she paused to answer her buzzing phone, facing away from Sasuke.

"Hello? Yes. I'm afraid he won't be able to come. Y-yeah… I'll call it a day. Arigatou. Good-Bye."

And with that good-bye directed to the phone on the line, she switched off the gas and hung up as she prodded down the hall and straight out the front door where an hour ago she entered. Sasuke didn't have time to soak up whatever she was rambling on about, but just enough to send his mind spinning.

"Fuck…. Shit fuck shit." He bolted after her, his door swinging on its hinges as he walked out, breathing in heavily as he examined both ends of the corridor in hasten. He just about caught sight of her flowing hair disappearing behind the corner and without registering anything clearly, he yelled after her.

"Hinata"

No response.

"Hinata!" She didn't look back, shoving her keys and phone into her small bag.

"Hinata, listen to me." He soon realised he was pleading the running figure, closing his eyes and cursing for softening this much to be chasing a girl down his respectable home past his respectable, working class neighbours.

Slowing down, he helplessly viewed her slip into the royal red elevator, watching his face with slight anguish and pain but he could see her frightened eyes and regretting posture. Her hands shook aggressively, her body stiffened and ridged.

"I'm sorry…" He mouthed the words, holding her gaze as the lift began to close.

The doors slid shut, and her face was gone. He managed to catch the last words escaping her pink lips.

"Fuck you."


	6. Chapter 6

Hanabi was completely left in the dark. No seriously, she was actually left in the dark. Hinata refused to let her in and as the gust of winds blew past the house, Hanabi's teeth chattered as she pleaded her sister.

Hinata looked utterly distraught earlier when her sister caught sight of her as she stormed into the compound, tearing the small bag from her body and throwing it onto the concrete floor like it stuck to her and stood there. Her shoulders shook, her back was turned but she wasn't crying. She wasn't cursing. She wasn't screaming. She was just eerily silent.

"Let me IN."

Not a word. Not even a sound. Was she talking to a non-existent ghost or her beloved sibling? Hanabi wasn't afraid of anything. At least, until now. The night wasn't exactly inviting and the harsh windy weather made it harder to stand in the freezing cold. Shadows in her mind lurked in the empty streets of the Hyuuga District, and with no soul around for at least a billion-mile radius (apart from her and her ghost-like sister-which she was beginning to think she doesn't count either) it made Hanabi terrified.

"Okay, OKAY! I-I-I'll d-d-d-do what you WANT! OPEN THE FRICKN' DOOR O-O-Or I'LL SCREAM AT THE TOP OF MY LUUUUUUUUNNNNNNGGGGGSSSSSSSS!"

The door swung open and Hinata was disgusted to see her pathetic excuse of a sister running into the home and running up the outdoor stairs to her room. She briskly walked after her, not even bothering to pick up her bag as she did so. Her sister was in her room lying down on her bed, a dumb smile plastered on her face when she was content with the warm, cosy home.

"You're not going to bed yet. Sit up straight," Hinata said, leaning on the doorframe.

"No, go to hell."

"Sit. Up. Now."

"Alright, alright. Gee, sis, what on earth is up with you." She muttered under her cool breath, taking her sweet time to regain her posture as Hinata's eye twitched.

"You listen carefully, Hyuuga Hanabi. And I mean this, so don't take it lightly."

"Okay, hurry up. I wanna sleep already!"

"Stay away from Uchiha Sasuke. If I see you conversing or even anywhere near that wretched man, I promise it won't end well. As for the academy, I'll see you exchanged with another genin. You'll be withdrawed."

"Wait what?! You can't do that!" Hanabi exploded into anger and fear, for once scared of her sister's cunning tone and harsh voice. She started to sound like a controlling monster.

"Then answer my question. Do you love Uchiha Sasuke? God forbid you do."

"Y-yes! No, wait no! No… Ugh! I'll explain later!" She panicked, jumping from her bed, her arms shooting out, her head shaking firmly. Hinata didn't stir.

"Yes or No. Explanations can wait."

"I can't tell you."

"You will tell me; see little sister, you have _no_ choice."

"Well I won't tell you."

"Then bid the academy your farewells. I shall inform father of this nonsensical behaviour."

Hanabi collapsed on the floor, her bottom lip trembling in utmost fear. What monster possessed her own sister?! Her caring, soft, gentle voice had never been deepened or flattened out to no trace of emotion whatsoever. Her posture was welcoming, not deceiving. Her smile brought JOY not FEAR.

Hanabi only had so much time. She could assume that wasn't her sister at all, but the chakra levels were precisely the same, she knew the house perfectly. Not to mention the 'secret' only Hinata and Hanabi know about.

Hinata ran home with her head stooped low, her purse clenched tightly in her hand, her tears flying past the tips of her ears in the shadows of small valleys and hills on the east side of the village. Hinata knew it was late, just shy of midnight and that Hanabi will be home at this time. Her stomach flipped and turned and the wave of nausea finally caught up with her, as she stopped to empty her small stomach out. Her temperature was rising and her headaches grew worse, but she knew it was nothing compared to the pain she had flung upon the Uchiha earlier. She couldn't believe her own ears as her tongue lashed out as it had a mind of its own.

She could've said anything in those last seconds on the lift. ANYTHING. She could've apologised back, she could've told him to leave her, she could've told him everything was going to be okay or even tell him how much she didn't hate him.

" _Fuck you_? What w-was I thinking?!" She hurled again, sick of her own bloody mistakes. God, forgive her for even thinking of saying those words, let alone ever using them.

After a few minutes of the light breeze cooling her down, she grabbed her stomach and wiped her face, swallowing the disgusting bitter taste of vomit in her mouth.

She finally made it to her home, one light visible in the distant. Taking her time, she opened the front gate and closed it gently, careful not to wake anyone up. She tiptoed across the wooden slabs and up the stairs, clearly seeing the luminous light from under Hanabi's door.

She opened it to check on her, smiling to see her fast asleep with a troubled look on her baby face. She cupped her cheek and soothed down her hair, brushing her lips on top of her perfect eyebrows, mumbling "Good night" before she switched off the light.

Hinata wandered into her bedroom, the lights still off and quickly jumped into the suite bathroom, washing her face with icy water. She looked like a heart-broken teenage mess. She's never cried this hard or for this long. The stains were so obvious they may as well be tattooed on her reddened cheeks.

Running her cold fingers through her dark hair, she opened one red eye to see if she looked as bad as she thought.

 _I look hideous…._

Without coming her hair, she bunched it up and clipped it at the side of her head, brushing her teeth like an awoken zombie. She took off her jacket, threw on a large top and unclipped her suffocating bra and for once, _breathed_.

She felt bad, she really did. She just managed to make a shitty day even more shitty. True, he made her see red and explode, but his _wide eyes_. Oh, his eyes made her want to weep like a new born baby. He looked so innocent and dare she say it, so agonizingly adorable. Why did she have to ruin it? All he was saying was the truth. He was a million percent right, and she was wrong. She was always wrong.

Hinata continued her depressing thoughts as she slouched on her bed, still in darkness with the exception of the weak moon light glimmering through the windows. With one arm over her forehead she hummed to herself the way her mother used to, lullabying herself to sleep.

"I didn't even wish him a Happy Birthday." She said and with that, fell into a deep slumber.

Naruto and Sakura walked together in worried silence, Naruto constantly checking his phone for any miscalls, Sakura texting to keep the time going. They both decided to pursue Sasuke himself since their former failed to do so, not hearing from her since that late afternoon. It was now almost 2 am after the engagement party, both teens enjoying their times before one of them decided to call Sasuke. It went straight to voicemail 6 times in a row, three calls each from both of them. Then he picked up, thankfully, but said nothing.

"Hello?" They said into Naruto's phone, walking into Tenten's kitchen. Half a minute had passed til they heard some sort of response.

"What?" A strangled voice croaked. Naruto stared at Sakura in surprise.

"Sasuke? Is that you?"

"What? Spit it out, what do you want already?" He snapped, his voice strained and hard to hear.

"Sasuke," Sakura snatched the phone, her eyebrows furrowed. "Is there something wrong? You're breathing heavily over the phone."

"I'm fine. Don't call me again."

With that, his two friends thought he had hung up on them, but were surprised to see the call still going. They couldn't hear anything, but they knew he was definitely there.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Oi, bastard. Speak up!"

"Wait, Naruto, don't hang up. He will never answer again if you do." Sakura instructed.

Sakura waited for 10 minutes, neither of them saying a word. 20 minutes and their nerves started panicking. After 30 minutes of silent treatment, and Naruto couldn't take it.

"We'll just have to go to the lazy bastard."

And here they were, their feet paced quickly on the verge of running. Sakura suggested something may've been horribly wrong, but Naruto shook his head taking the lead when they burst into the double-doors of his building.

"Naruto? Sakura too? My my, he's getting a lot of visitors today." Wendy smiled with her slim eyebrows arched. Naruto waved at the receptionist, meandering towards the stairs, taking two at a time.

They both panted when they reached the 5th floor, sprinting towards his door. And of course, of all times, he just HAD to lock it.

"Stand back." Sakura smiled slightly, her face suddenly morphing into the face of a warrior as she pummelled the door open with one punch. "CHANARUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

They ran in, Naruto for one wobbling back as a powerful aroma gushed into his nose, numbing his senses temporarily.

"WHOA what the hell is that!" He drooled, his eyes set on a beautifully plated stir-fry, topped with ripe sliced tomatoes and a neat coriander. But there were two problems:

1\. Sasuke only knows how to cook FIVE dishes, which to his knowledge were very bland and tasteless.

2\. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto whipped round and tutted, reminding himself never to let his hopes rise like that ever again.

"Wrong door, Sakura." He cried, admitting to defeat. Sakura stood frozen to her spot. She gasped, her hands over her mouth in horror.

Sasuke was there, lying motionless on the floor, his whole body burning and spasming violently. Naruto's blue eyes stared in silent shock, his arms already moving to help his friend.

"Stop!" Sakura hissed, her hands shot out to halt him.

He stood back, his eyes glued to the hyperventilating Uchiha, drowning on his own sweat, quivering on the hard floor. Sakura was on her knees, checking for his pulse then lifting his chin up to check on his breathing. She heard hoarse breaths, from his mouth so she tipped him to the resting position, and snatched her bag to remove her gloves out, facing him towards her again so she can unclog what had stuck to his throat. With two fingers, she removed what had appeared to be thick dark blood clots. They both gaped at it in revulsion.

"B-blood?! He's coughed out blood?" Naruto kneeled, a plastic bag and tissues in hand.

Sakura looked alarmed but didn't falter when she summoned a chakra blade and sliced a clean cut on the left side of his abdomen, tearing the top that clung to it. The real disgust was the visible scarlet red infection that spread like a wildfire, his blood pumping and pumping, his heartbeat beating dangerously fast.

"Naruto, call a specialist unit now. And a request of Godaime present as I conduct surgery." She yelled at the blonde who was two steps ahead, summoning his toad.

"Oh heya, Naruto." The chubby yellow toad smiled.

"No time, get to the hospital and order Shizune's team to come here. Quick!"

The toad panicked but received his master's orders with a light puff of smoke.

Naruto watched helplessly as the medic began cleaning out the old untreated wound, her bottom lip wobbling as she tried to concentrate. Placing a calming hand on his shoulder, she faltered and leaned back into him, closing her emerald eyes like she had been defeated.

"I can't do it Naruto. He's h-he's…" it pained her but she opened her eyes when he hushed her. Placing a gentle kiss on her beautiful skin while rubbing her arms soothingly, Naruto reassured Sakura whole-heartedly.

"Come on now, he's going to be fine."

Sakura sighed with relief to have such a caring person beside her and with new-found confidence, she began the surgery.

"Don't you dare die on us, Sasuke."


	7. Chapter 7

"Rise and shine! It's a beautiful day to be alive!" Hinata pulled open the curtains and spun around, poking Hanabi's stomach and hopping over the toys and kunais lying haphazardly everywhere. It was graduation time, and boy was she proud of the drooling, crazy haired lump in the bed.

"Get out and stop singing." The lump spoke, a hand reaching for the nearest lethal object. Hinata caught it in between her hands and threw it back to pin her sister's sleeve on the bed frame.

"Get up and get dressed, nee-chan. It's a big day for you." She smiled, humming as she closed the door, just in time before a whole load of weapons came flying at her.

"Ugh… I missed." Hanabi got up and did as the imposter said, narrowing her eyes with caution when she sat down at the kitchen.

Hinata was baking her favourite cinnamon buns, her hair style sorta different. Two of the longest strands of her fringe where pulled back and clipped with a turquoise obi. Nice, but suspicious…

"Why are you being grouchy, Hana-bunny. These smell gorrrgeous!" she emphasised, taking in the wonderful smell.

"Uh, who died and made you Queen of Excessive Giggling?"

"I'm crowing myself today at the ceremony." She winked, all giggly again. Not that it was unusual for THE REAL Hinata, but she was in such a pissy mood last night so it was kinda creepy.

"Oh." Hanabi sweat-dropped, rolling her eyes. "You're totally on your monthly cycle thingy."

"You mean a period? No, I had mine two weeks ago." She raised an eyebrow, smiling anyway. "Didn't I tell you to get dressed? We're going in a half hour."

Hanabi stopped eating and stared at her sister incredulously. "You said I'm withdrawed from the academy, didn't you? If you're not on your period then your just totally bipolar."

"What?" Hinata stopped washing the dishes, drying her hands. "When did I ever say you were withdrawed?"

"And you're forgetful too? Man, what did I do to deserve this?" Her sister tutted.

"Answer me, Hanabi. When did this happen?" The bright atmosphere drained when she asked with worried eyes.

"Last night you came home upset and you totally took it out on me by threating to withdraw me from the academy if I didn't stay away from Sasuke sensei and I was like "WHAT?" and you were like "Do you love him?" And I was like "What has this gotta do with my education?" and you said you'll tell my secret to father and so yeah." She inhaled deeply and munched on her breakfast. "That's why I'm not dressed."

Hinata, who was used to her sister extremely fast babbling looked at her in confusion.

"Hanabi. T-that wasn't me." She whispered when she soaked in the ridiculous story.

"Well then, how can I tell the difference? Your chakra signature was there." She shrugged, licking her sugary lips.

"Because imposters can't imitate the byakugan, and _I_ can use my byakugan." She performed the hands seals and the well-known blood limit emerged.

Hanabi said nothing, waiting for her sister to own up to one other thing.

 _Then I wonder who else knows this 'secret'?_

"Okay, Okay. I might've told Tenten about the whole love situation cuz it f-freaked me out. You can't blame me for that. But _she_ w-wouldn't do it. She's way too busy to be pulling that off." She said, sitting down on the table opposite her.

"You do know I don't want you to think about it in _tha_ t way… I just don't want everyone to know about it." Hanabi smiled awkwardly, inwardly cursing and swearing for ever saying it. Why couldn't she make up something that got her into less trouble?

After all, the poor heiress didn't know what her little sister was planning.

"It's okay. We'll talk about this later. Get dressed and quick." Hinata got up, switching off the oven and ringing her phone, calling her so-called bestie on speed dial.

She picked up on the second ring. "Hinata! Oh, my sweet Kami where were you last night? Did you get home safe?" Tenten asked with real worry.

"I survived." Hinata looked over her shoulder and sighed when Hanabi left the room. "Did you come over and scare the living daylights out of Hanabi?"

"What, yesterday? Nope. Did something happen to her? Why was she scared?" Tenten stopped making those awful cluttering sounds over the phone to listen. Hinata wiped her brow in relief and looked at the time.

"She's o-okay, but I'll explain later. If Neji happens to be lying around tell him to come home because father will be here in a bit." She informed, not quite in the mood to be talking so freely towards her. Tenten understood, giggling.

"How did you know he'll be lying around? Don't tell me your byakugan can see through the phone!" She joked, but Hinata didn't laugh.

"I'm just kidding. Have fun at the ceremony!" She applauded dramatically over the phone and Hinata couldn't help but giggle a little. Tenten somehow manages to make her laugh all the time.

"I guess we're both psychic."

"I guess we are!"

"Bye Ten."

"Bye Auntie Hinata!"

Hinata put her phone down to let it charge, changing into a lilac top and flowy turquoise skirt. She woke up that morning feeling somewhat refreshed, thinking about _him_ and how she was to confront him today. She could see the images forming in her head, stepping forward when she would spot the bored-looking rouge.

"Hi…" She would say.

"Hn…" He would reply, one hand halfway in his pocket, the other holding a black, sleek waist coat. His tie tangles from his pocket, doing very little to conceal it.

"Here." She would slip it from his pocket much to his surprise, raising an eyebrow at her. Adjusting it, she would tip-toe to place it over his neck, closing the gap between them as she quietly fixed it for him. He would look down at her, thinking she can't see and clears his throat.

"Listen. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I guess I didn't realise I was a huge jerk and that you are an amazing queen and that I'd do whatever you wish from now on."

"Hmm..." She would hum, then look up at him innocently. "What was that, Sasuke-kun? You would do anything for _me_? Oh, then your apology is accepted!"

He would gulp nervously, pulling his tie and glancing away. She would lean into him and gently direct his face towards her, smiling brightly towards him.

"I'm only kidding, Sasuke-kun," She would giggle. "And oh yeah, Happy Birthday."

"Ewwww ew ew ew ew ew ew ew EWW!" Hanabi shivered with goose-pumps, almost gagging when she caught her sister roleplaying with HERSELF. She heard every word, swallowing the cinnamon tasting liquid that came rocketing up her throat.

Hinata yelped when she snapped out of her daydream, her ears burning red with pure and utter embarrassment, a warning tone in her shaky voice when she said, "It's not what it looks like."

"Who on earth were you imitating then?"

"N-no one."

"I think I heard you saying SASUKE-KUN a few times." She challenged, her eyes narrowing.

"No, you must've misheard." Hinata insisted, the blush slowly fading from her flushed cheeks.

"I'm not deaf or dumb. Spit it out and admit it. You have the biggest crush on him."

" _Hanabi_." Her voice laced with caution.

"You were saying?" She sighed, finally giving up. Hinata ran up to her and linked her arm with hers.

"Let's go. You, miss nosy, are about to be a proper ninja. So, let's act civilised, nee-chan."

"Okay…" She mumbled.

Hanabi inwardly celebrated, allowing herself to smile giddily. Even through the long journey in her red knee-length dress and her flower obi pinned to her hair in a high ponytail, she couldn't help but boast to herself how wonderfully her plan was coming together.

Flashback:

It had all started when Hanabi had first got to know the stoic ninja a year ago, when he usually trained on his own at dawn near their home. She would sneak out of the house, both a lily and a sunflower in hand, ready to go back home as she passed him.

"Ohio, Sasuke Senpai." She would say every morning, usually when he wasn't holding a lethal weapon to maximise her chance of survival.

"Get lost, Hyuuga. I'm not playing games." He snapped, drinking the ice-cold water in hand. Hanabi rolled her eyes and sat near the bolder, crossing her legs.

"Me neither. I'm too injured to even talk." She sighed.

"Yet you still manage to do it. Don't tell me that sunflower pricked your finger."

Hanabi ignored his crude sarcasm and uncovered the side of her face where a plaster held it down. There was a small bruise swelling up her blotchy face, a discoloured shade of blue, purples and pinks.

"That's adorable. A work of art even." He snorted, closing his eyes and tilting himself back for a lie down. Hanabi sure enough got up and glared down at him.

"It hurts like a bitch." She hissed, blocking the sunlight from his tanning face.

"Move, kid."

"I'm already going since I'm annoying you."

 _You have no idea…_

She didn't move however, frustrated and uptight.

"Hurry up and say your sappy story before I get bored." He muttered in a low voice, his lips barely parting. Hanabi danced like it was music to her ears.

"Okay so I woke my fat sister this morning and begged her to make me her food cuz her food is bloody amazing and she was all grouchy so I dragged her out of bed and she woke up in a pissed off mood so she yelled at me and I was like "Gee, sorry sis." And she was all "Don't you have any humanity? It's 5 in the morning!" so I got mad and messed up her room and she saw it and chased me down the stairs but I got lucky and dodged her but I smashed my face on the curb. She said she'll heal it, but because I'm still pissed, I just left the house with this shit on my face."

Sasuke tried not to look amused but failed to do so as a smirk broke on his face. His whole body was laughing at how dumb this kid before him was.

"Shut up. It's not funny." She pouted when he took a good look at her, then threw his head back and laughed like he had never seen something so ridiculous. "Honestly, you live with that monster for one day and try to survive."

Sasuke shook his head and inhaled, holding back a snort. "Well, it's about time someone taught you not to be a nuisance early in the morning."

Hanabi wailed at the sight of herself, sighing when she realised there was nothing she can do.

"She's never like that usually though. She's extremely kind and tolerates me more than anyone. I guess you can say she's awesome. Deadly, but mostly awesome."

Sasuke watched the young girl talk about her sister in admiration, like he used to do towards Itachi whenever anyone asked. He frowned at the thought, leaning back on the boulder, staring at the sky like he always did.

"She's warm-hearted and listens to all of your problems. Honestly, she's the only one who's kinda been the mum figure in our house. I guess I'm her untrained kid who she has to keep an eye out for. I think I should apologise. She'll go back to her normal self then." Hanabi rambled on to the slightly interested Uchiha, listening about this mystery girl.

Kind, warm-hearted and attentive. She was the complete opposite of him.

"Sasuke-Senpai, would do you do to keep a girl happy?" Hanabi suddenly asked, standing next to him again. He glanced at her in annoyance.

"I don't know. Ask them." He shrugged, arching a brow. Why would he care? Did it look like he had any sisters?

"No. Just tell me what you think. I'm sure you'll want to please your future wife." She added, hopeful. Sasuke pondered, seriously debating whether he should toss her into the stream or flatten her with the boulder. This kid just won't go away.

"I don't do relationships. And I ain't pleasing no one but myself." Now he had said it, he sounded like a lonely pervert, not a normal dude who's happy staying single.

"Just help me with my sis. It's her birthday soon. Please." Hanabi begged pathetically, clenching both hands together with her face scrunched up ready to cry.

"And how will this benefit me?"

That had got her attention. She stood up with a determined smile crossing her arms around her chest.

"In a million ways. Let's just say I'll leave you alone for a while for one."

Sasuke leapt off the bolder and dipped his head into the stream, soaking his black long hair. With both hands smoothing the wildly untamed hair, he contemplated with one hand resting on his head and another on his hip.

 _Gee, why doesn't this guy just become a model?_

"You'll leave me alone for a _year_ , just for me to get you some shitty present. Sounds too good to be true." He raised an eyebrow. Hanabi shifted her weight to one leg, her eyebrows also ready for a challenge.

"I didn't say a present. I said something to make her happy again. All this bullshit she deals with is kinda tiring. She needs to relax and I need your help. Make her happy = Me leave you alone for a year."

They shook hands, one smiling like they'd won, one regretting everything they'd ever done.

The next few days Sasuke thought hard about what the little girl said, her pale eyes serious and her face daring and bold. She had meant it, she wanted it and eventually she would have it. She was just a girl version of him, only more sociable, chattier and considerate.

A few weeks had passed, then an entire month. She kept her word and didn't come to visit him in the mornings like she used to or place flowers on the respected graves in the mornings, rather she continued to do it in late afternoons. He still didn't know what her 'present of joy' was for her sister, but he was pretty sure her birthday had passed. Eventually, he forgot about her sibling, he forgot about the present, but he couldn't forget his sister-like kid.

 _How bothersome…_


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke opened his eyes, his head levelled out with his body, his mind racing at 100mph as memories flashed through, giving him the worst kinds of headaches. The antibiotic smell attacked his nose, the white ceiling and florescent lights blinded him, the bustling and hurry of the people around him deafened his defenceless ears but the rancid metallic taste in his mouth shocked him, tasting heavy doses of blood coating his throat.

He was in the hospital, most likely dying. He laid there still, his eyes closed with his breathing steady, a sharp abdominal pain seething through his body. Still, he didn't fetter or stir, instead he continued with his breathing until a shadow hovered over him- no, _two_ shadows as he opened one eye to see whether the visitor was worthy of his little time.

The Fifth Hokage stared down at him with hardened hazel eyes and a firm serious expression. He closed his eye.

 _Not worth my time…._

She placed a knuckle, the nail of a thumb and a forefinger on his forehead, leaning down so he can hear her. "Wake up, Sasuke. Or I'll break that delicate little brain of yours."

He obliged and snapped his eyes open, glaring at her to do so. She then flattened out the same hand and felt his head, her hand passing heat to his colourless face. "You're doing well." She pulled back, addressing the group of medics behind her. "Get him to rest before I give him the final examination."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

"Bring forth the medic who carried out the surgery procedure." She continued, and Sakura alongside Naruto stepped forth, raising her hand with confidence.

"Here, Madame." She spoke.

Tsunade allowed herself to smile and nodded. "Good job on clearing the infection. If it had spread any more he wouldn't have survived, and as for you, knucklehead, you finally made yourself useful."

She dismissed the team and walked out with Shizune, her long ponytails swinging as she went. Soon as she was gone, Sakura and Naruto looked down at Sasuke, sighing with relief.

"You. Are one, lucky bastard."

Sasuke could see that, rolling his eyes at the tired blonde and the exhausted kunoichi. There was a brief glint of pain in her eyes, but she didn't waver, instead she took his hand with hers and smiled sincerely.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She blinked back tears, and he saw Naruto's hand firmly linked with hers, 'supporting' Sakura more than _he'd_ seen before.

"Did I miss anything?" He couldn't help it as stared back at the two, their faces instantly going red and panicking like crazy. Naruto cleared his throat and gestured the 'cut-it-out-what-the-fuck-are-you-trynna-do?' signal with his spare hand, making him chuckle inwardly.

"Ahem, anyway Sasuke. You've got one hell of a debt you owe to us." He coughed into his sleeve, winking exaggeratedly. Sasuke knew what he meant, and nodded once.

"Whatever, Dobe." A silent minute passed when Sakura spoke what she wanted to say from the start.

"A-Ano, Sasuke-kun. You looked troubled and really worried during the operation. You kept mumbling in your sleep." She admitted, a tint of red colouring her otherwise drained face.

"Hn?" This was news to the thought-provoked ninja and he stared at her demandingly.

"Yeah, dude. You were repeating some pretty mushy stuff over and over, ya know!" Naruto added, Sakura nudging him as Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Like what?" He snapped

But it was too late. Before Sakura can shut him up, the blonde opened his mouth.

"Now don't do anything hasty, but you were saying 'Don't leave' and 'Stop running away from me' and 'Just listen, you're getting it all wrong.'"

Sasuke didn't even have time to think about what the blonde was spurting when Sakura cut in.

"And most of all, you were… apologising . You kept on saying 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry' over and over. I even had to stop everything because it was just too much. Just as I had a tough time figuring out why you were apologising to me, you whispered the words 'I'm sorry, _Hinata_ '."

"Enough." He yelled, squeezing his eyes shut. "I said no such things."

Sakura felt honestly bad for him, but she was telling the truth. So was Naruto.

"Tell us what happened last night." She sat down near his bed, nodding her head towards Naruto to do the same.

" _Get lost_." Sasuke's voice was about to crack, wobbling slightly. He would never forgive himself if he couldn't pull himself together, not with these two around.

"We can help you, Sasuke. Try to relax firstly. Your muscles are tensing which can damage the wound."

Without complaint or remark he did so, the crinkles around his eyes fading. To block the bright light, he covered his eyes with the back of his arms, praying and hoping he was just imagining all this.

"That's it." Sakura soothed, "Take a deep breath and try not to think so hard. You're only punishing yourself by exercising your exhaustion."

He breathed in, releasing the stifling air from his pursed lips, as if he was smoking. Naruto watched her instruct his comrade calmly, her jade eyes softening as though she was talking to a much younger patient. He gulped, studying her under an intense gaze which she must've felt because she whipped round to meet his eyes. Ever so slightly, he saw her eyes flicker towards his lips and back to the centre of his nose, a noticeable blush spreading like a wildfire on her face. Naruto smirked in amused surprise when she stuttered at the orders she was giving.

"a-and uh… that's it, breathe and uh tell us what happened."

Sakura honestly felt like beating the living crap out of the stupid yet sexy, annoyingly-attractive idiotic idol before her. Why was he staring at her like that? Why wasn't she poking his eyes out already? Why was her life turning out to be so difficult? Sasuke's having a save-my-pride panic attack and Naruto's openly staring at her like she's some sort of candy.

She blushed again, inwardly slapping herself. Thinking like that would only make her feel a hundred times worse.

"Nothing happened." She heard Sasuke say again. Naruto shook his head, scootching forward.

" _Something_ must've happened. I mean, I've Hinata's number right here. I don't need to hear it from you _necessarily_."

Sasuke scoffed, kicking a leg up. "Blackmail? How nice of you, dobe. I don't care if you ask her."

What was he saying? Of course, he cared! It was none of their God-dammed business yet they still wanted to intervene. CLASSIC Naruto and Sakura.

"Well," Sakura tried a different approach. "It's better if we hear your side first. Then we can maybe help you."

"If you want to help so bad then leave me alone. I'm not in the mood right now." He muttered, wishing he could just mangakeo sharingan their asses.

Naruto and Sakura shared a look, sighing in defeat. If he didn't want to talk, then they'll just have to try Naruto's idea. He stood up dramatically, calling their only source of reliable information.

"Hello? Is that Hanabi?" Naruto blinked, hoping it was Hinata on the line.

Sasuke flung his arm away from his eyes, immediately shooting up and giving Naruto a warning glare. "Put. The fucking. Phone. Down." He hissed quietly, ready to pounce at the menacing blonde. Sakura tried to shove him back onto the bed, giving him a stern look.

"Use any chakra and you'll deplete anything you have left inside your body." She spoke all seriousness. Sasuke pushed her aside, already standing up no matter how loud his muscles moaned. He grabbed a handful of Naruto's jacket and twisted it tightly. The fourth's son didn't flinch and kept his voice steady, still blabbering on the line when Sasuke snatched the phone off him.

"Hello? Naruto-kun?"  
Sasuke's throat dried up, his eyes widening and his heart halting to a stop. The gentle voice on the other side was what he was yearning for the past twelve hours, the voice he'd wanted to hear when he woke up. His hand firmly on his victim loosed slightly, his pale arm relaxing as he curled his fingers into a ball and swung back, punching the idiot with semi-force, enough to make a normal man unconscious for hours.

He flew back and smashed against the hospital walls, his phone flying past his hair like a bullet, smashing loudly against the concrete walls. Sakura, who watched the whole scenario unfold within seconds covered her mouth in shock, glancing between the two.

"Bas-tard." Naruto croaked, unhinging himself from the pale walls of Konoha Hospital, wiping the blood that dripped from his busted lip. It was a miracle he could stand, after what Sasuke had inflicted on him.

"Sasuke?! What's wrong with you?" Sakura screeched, spitting the words from her mouth when she found that the shock had dissipated. Sasuke took no heed to what each were saying, his mind tumbling and performing summersaults, a sharp pain in his chest stopping his movements completely. BA-DUMP… Sasuke was on the ground before he could wheeze in a breath, finding that his clothes stuck to his body like glue and the blotches blaring on his skin, his eyes stinging with itchy pain and his throat flooded with thick warm blood.

 _Not again…_

He coughed it up, his eye-sight blurred but there was no mistake in the red slimy pool in front of him, just seeing it made him vomit and collapse, just as he had remembered the night before.

"Medics!" Someone yelled. Someone shoved. Someone soothed. Someone apologised. Someone rushed over to him. But _none_ of them were helping. None of them were Hinata.

Hinata looked at the phone and blinked several times, wondering what that was all about.

"What did he want, nee-chan?" Hanabi asked where they stood at the back of the hall, away from the noise. The huge party consisted of all the junior graduates and senior graduates; kids in cute dresses, suits, kimonos too. Hinata shrugged down at her sister, picking up a glass and filling it with fruit punch.

"He just hung up." She said, surprised that even _she_ wasn't upset or frustrated or anything like that. A small victory smile bloomed on her face. So, she was getting over him after all.

"How rude. At the engagement party, I asked him _and_ Sakura to come. I even told Sasuke-Sensei that he had better show up!" Hanabi huffed, a little annoyed that he hadn't shown up yet. Maybe he was planning something nice for her sister? A romantic date perhaps, to make up for arriving late? Well, he had better.

Just then, Zelda ran towards her best friend and hugged her, knocking Hanabi out of her trance. "Hey Hanabi!" She paused. "You look so… red!"

Hanabi's eyes narrowed. "I think I'll take that as a compliment. You look splendid though," She added, giving her an up-down, honestly not giving a crap about it anyway.

"Where's the dummy? Doesn't he normally tag along with you?" Hanabi asked.

"It seems I had lost him when I was talking to Ebisu-Sensei about this rad new technique I learnt."

"Do tell." Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"So you can steal it? Ha, I don't think so, nerd. Come up with your own stuff and we'll see who's better."

"Is that a challenge, Zelda? Because I'm _totally_ bothered to exchange Justus with you." Hanabi just couldn't help it. Sarcasm wrapped around her voice easily, especially when someone says something so stupid.

 _Guess I'm taking after Sasuke Sensei. Is that meant to be hilarious or depressing?_

While Hanabi was debating to herself Zelda wandered off to stock up her plate. "Well, maybe when I get out of these clothes and I don't look so pretty. I need to go find Taks before he tries to escape."

"Or tries to blow this place up."

"Or that. Jah, I'll see you later." She bowed slightly at a confused Hinata who typed furiously on her phone. "Good morning, Nee-chan. Or Hinata Sensei. Whichever you prefer."

"Hmm?" Hinata glanced up and smiled tightly, returning her focus back to her phone. "Nice to see you, Zelda."

Zelda shared a look with Hanabi, both grinning. "Sasuke-kun, again?" They both whispered and snickered at their reaction as if they'd read each other's minds. Hinata payed no attention as the two girls conversed, wandering near the other side of the vicinity.

"She's addicted." Hanabi revealed, thinking back to what her sister was saying this morning to herself. She almost hurled.

"With Sasuke Sensei? I heard he was a hot-shot in their youth, but no one goes after him anymore. Can't blame them, that guy's a total prick."

"He still is kinda- and don't quote me- still _kinda_ attractive, so I _kinda_ can't not sympathise with Hinata…" Hanabi blurted before she could think it through. Zelda's red eyebrows shot up behind her fringe and she sneered.

"What's that, nerd? You secretly falling for our teacher? Cause' he's _kinda_ hot?" She winded herself up to the point she was crying with evil laughter. Hanabi simply rolled her eyes, trained to remain unaffected, though she was sure she was going to have a heart-attack.

"I said DON'T quote me, not analyse the depths of my feeling towards the guy that clearly hates my guts. Trust me, the feeling's mutual."

"Mhm… Anything else you wanna confess while I'm listening?" They walked away from the food table; one hands empty, one hands full.

"Normally, I'd say no, but I figured I might need your opinion on something." She hesitated slightly but sighed when her best friend nodded, downing a cup of fruit punch as if to mentally prepare herself.

"Shoot."

Sasuke hated explaining himself; there was simply no need of it. Not to mention a complete waste of time.

It was too soon for Sasuke to be sitting in the Hokage's office, along with two of the most frustrating people to be with in front of their old mentor. You'd think they'd actually let him recover first.

At least Team 7 were back together, even if it _seemed_ each person was looking pissed-off to be here than the next. You can clearly see 'friendship' written across their faces.

"You want me to start my lecture?" Hatake Kakashi's calm façade was as cool as any winter day, his facial expressions never changing- not that you can tell. He had a thing for silence which, depending on where you stand with him, he can make it as comfortable as possible or a living turmoil. Somehow, he managed to pull off both in his large office.

"Don't you want us to defend ourselves before you start wrongly accusing?" Naruto's jaw tightened as he slumped in his chair, wrapped stupidly around in bandages. Kakashi sighed at the pitiful sight and intertwined his fingers where his elbows rested on the desk.

"We'll get to that part. But I fear the Fifth isn't going to let me hear the end of it if I let you lot off with a warning. And if someone's getting punished, it ought to be all three of you."

Sasuke scoffed. Naruto and Sakura were ready to whine. They always did when Kakashi came about saying something that they thought it was unfair. He still treated them like kids.

"But, I have a sense that this whole situation was brought upon by Naruto and Sasuke. Even if Sakura didn't do much to help except fuel their rage of… whatever it was you were arguing about. Déjà vu, much?"

The three that sat before him sunk back into their chairs, the strong wave of nostalgia dawning on them as they realised what he'd meant.

Late Summer. Post Chuunin exams. 6 years ago. Shortly just before Sasuke went down the path of evil, Naruto taking off with Jiraiya and Sakura studying under the current Hokage. They time when Sakura ran desperately in between Chidori and Rasengan, throwing her life away to save two delinquents fighting in the hospital. Sasuke remembered the night before a little bit differently. Instead of telling both of them off, she solely blamed Sasuke and stuck by Naruto's ass when an angry Sanin stormed in.

6 years ago, it would've been the opposite.

"But-" Sakura thought out loud before her mentor cut her swiftly off with a hand.

"Sasuke." He addressed the man in blood-stained clothes and pinned both eyes on his. "This infection. It was reported that you've had it long since you came back to Konoha and that it had been eating your insides and slowly killing you off without realising."

Sasuke wasn't expecting that. He thought he was going to say something like "Oh yeah, I heard you destroyed the wall of the hospital, here's your life-sentence." But something in his tone was lacking any signs of humour, stirring the Uchiha to pay attention.

"How long?" He asked, warily. He still hadn't recovered from earlier this morning, and all this thinking was hurting his brain.

"Approximately around 5 months." Sakura sighed, looking down on her lap. "You collapsed because your temperature was dangerously high, but that symptom should've occurred long ago. You're lucky you could stand up and hold your ground, not waste your energy on…" She trailed off, looking Kakashi in the eye.

"Permission to speak to the Fifth, Hokage-sama." She stood abruptly, a serious look on her face. It looked like she was itching to leave.

"Quit the formality. And no, I'm not done here yet." He waved her off despite the look of desperation she held. Sasuke saw Naruto's face soften with concern as he stared up at her, wanting to feel sick. Maybe he could leave and return back to the darn hospital already.

" _Sasuke_." Kakashi continued, drawing his attention back to him. "You're not going back to the hospital. You're staying home until further notice. I'll assign an ANBU Black Op and a nurse to visit you regularly, just so you don't overdose and commit homicide."

"Wow, Sensei. You know me too well." Sasuke bit back from saying more than he needed to, glaring at the man opposite him. Sakura and Naruto genuinely looked surprised, both sharing a look of worry.

"I'll decide on your punishment later. Sasuke, go home. Sakura, if Tsunade asks, say I lectured and disciplined you lot. Naruto, stay behind. I need a word. The rest are dismissed."

The two dismissed got up and walked out, Sakura unsure of whether she should help Sasuke with his stuff, then decided against it. If he was to act bitter to her, she wouldn't try to sweeten him.

"Sakura." A hand grabbed her wrist and she jerked back, her eyes widening at his sudden confrontation.

"What?" She initially wanted it to sound harsh, but she couldn't help it. Her voice came out normal, plain, ordinary. For the longest time ever, she patiently held his gaze, her emerald green eyes wavering between his dark, unforgiving eyes. There was no emotion behind them. She wondered why she found them so fascinating before. But for a split-second, she though she saw something there. His eyes suddenly magnated towards his sandals.

"Are you happy with Naruto?"

This time, she blinked in utter surprise. "What?"  
"I'm not repeating myself."

She didn't know what to say. What _could_ she say? And why was he suddenly getting all touchy-feely? Is it because her attention changed from him to Naruto over the period he had left?

 _Does he want me back?_

Sakura immediately banished the thought, nodding her head firmly. Of course not. After all, he was willing to destroy people for a girl he already has in mind.

"Honestly speaking, I think I've been the happiest with him in a year than my whole entire life." A rush of pride, fear and weird giddiness ran through her, never expecting her to say anything other than that to her old crush himself. Sasuke looked like his feelings had been shot- not that you knew he had feelings- and just then, Sakura catches a glimpse of hurt and shock in his eyes.

Did she care? She tried to think not as much as she would've, but a pang of pain seeped gently through her heart.

Did she regret it? She realised you could never please everyone, and that Naruto would always welcome her in his arms, as Sasuke would turn her away.

He was already walking with the flow of shinobi who worked there, leaving Sakura to collect her thoughts, when she shouted "Wait!" and he waited.

She walked up to him and forced herself to talk and listen to his reply, just as he had for her.

"And you, Sasuke? Would you feel happy if you were around someone who appreciated you?"

The words rang in Sasuke's ear and his pulse jumped. She knew she's just stabbed the words right into him, and braced herself when he scowled. It's his reaction that she's interested in, that much he was sure. But he didn't know how to react. He wants to say _Yes. Yes, it'd be nice to have someone who doesn't look down at me like I'm trash. Like I'm not worth a second chance._ But at the same time wanted to snap at her, say something he would regret later, and go home.

"I don't need anyone, especially when I'm on my deathbed."

"If you're healthy enough to voice depressing thoughts I think you'll survive." Sakura said softly, her tone teasing but he took it as mockery. She didn't know how to say the right words. In fact, no one he knew said the right words. They always had to ruin the moment.

He smiled, turning his back on the pink-haired woman, hands shoved deep into his pockets.

No, _he_ was the one who always destroyed the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

_Where on earth is he?_

Hinata chewed anxiously on her lip, hoping at least one of her friends would show up to keep her company. Other teachers had been polite enough to invite her to meet their wives, children and their own friends. She had declined at first but with the party was in full swing and more teenagers began pouring in, she didn't want to just stand there and do nothing. Two mothers sat beside her talking about their children and how long it took them for get dressed this morning, fussing about one thing or something. Hinata wasn't really paying attention. What she wanted was Sasuke to be here, at least so she can talk to him again and maybe start over.

"What about you, Hinata-chan?" A mum asked, cradling her new born in her thin arms. She shook my head slightly, regretting not tuning in whatever they were taking about.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention just then…" She laughed nervously, drinking a bit of water to cool her down.

"We were talking about marriage. Suppose you have a future husband in mind?" The other mum said, looking through her purse. Hinata flushed red, clashing with her simple turquoise clothing, fanning her face to keep her from spitting out the drink. It was stupid that she had been constantly thinking of Sasuke because now all she could picture was him with a devilish smirk on his face as he hid them in a room away from their two future kids.

 _"Let's just stay here for a bit." He'd murmur, his warm breath ticking her cheek._

 _"You sure this is okay?" She'd whisper, holding onto his shoulders, dreamily staring into his dark eyes of oblivion._

 _Ewwww EW, EW!_

Present Hinata gagged. Present Hinata slapped herself inwardly. Present Hinata almost fainted at the weird yet perverted thoughts that came rushing in out of nowhere.

"Hahaha! Poor Hinata's blushing like a tomato." The first mum said, her laugh jiggly and squawky.

Why does everyone compare her to a tomato? Was she a squishy, delicate mess in the inside? And wasn't Sasuke's favourite fruit a tomato?

Her conversation in her head almost seemed like a cruel joke. She had honestly pictured him with a fitted tuxedo like he was going to whip them off into a wedding. And now she was thinking of tomatoes.

"I'm not feeling so good." She croaked, losing her voice all of a sudden. Both mums stared at her then shared a knowing look.

"Are you okay? Drink a bit of water dear, you look pale." Mum No.1 hushed her stirring child.

 _Well, that's just my skin colour, honey. Should I be offended?_

"A-ano, I'm just light-headed because of all the music." She stared at the baby, feeling sorry for it. Him. Her. Whatever.

"If you say so, dear. They have a medical office down the hallway I think." Mum No.2 pondered, like she didn't already _work_ at the school. Hinata drew her breath and stood up, phone in one hand and her purse with the other.

"Arigatou."

"Bye, hon/darling."

She stood up and left, glancing over her shoulder to check on Hanabi and her friend once more before scanning the whole area with her byakugan, then walking safely through the doors into the Academy. It was so much more refreshing and spacy than it could ever be in the hall, but the lights glowed an eerie off-white in contrast to the soft purple hues and colourfulness.

Sasuke pinned her down and started kissing hers, his body pressed deep against hers, his every muscle making her skin burn with pleasure. His tongue shot out and swashed around mine, his warm saliva tasting bitter but sweet simultaneously. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, his back covered in sweat, his arms holding onto her waist as he buckled me up, pulling back slightly to breathe. His onyx eyes glistened in excitement and his cheeks flushed red, a shiny trail hanging from his mouth which curled into a heart-lurching smile. He descended slowly, his sharp jaw pressing against her neck, and she arched her back and moaned loudly when he began leaving a scorching hot trail of kisses around the crook of her neck, making his way up to my ear. He whispered her name over and over, her eyes shut, taking in every word. She pushed him up gently flipped over, sitting on his waist.

She drew in a deep breath, gently pressing her back against the walls, still thinking about Sasuke. It was reassuring that they could just talk freely to each other, not like friendly-chatting, but a whole new level of 'I understand how you feel' and they would mean it.

He understood her. He could wrap her up in one sentence, pinning her down like a jaguar watching its prey before the killing blow. Except, he had no killing intent. He didn't scare her that much. He comforted her with his harsh words. It was the truth behind them that had drawn her to him.

She couldn't say the same for him. He probably hates her now. Maybe that was why he didn't show up. Unlike her, he hated awkwardness. Hinata smiled. She was the _definition_ of awkwardness. She attracted that thing and stuck to it. They were best friends; Hinata and awkwardness were a power couple.

She checked her phone, refreshing it and foolishly hoping Tenten would call, or Sakura or even Ino to leave a text.

 _No New Messages_

Walking further to find the nurse's office, she kept her eye on the time, calculating how much shut-eye she can get. It was shy of 12:30. She could sleep for half an hour, check up on Hanabi and sit out for the rest of the party, which ended at 1:45. She pushed the door open and slumped into the nearest chair, blowing her fringe off her face. Her arms draped around the wooden arms and thought long and hard.

She was 17. She was basically a full-time mum. She's never had a real relationship with anyone. She's never been praised or hugged or smiled at like they _really_ believe in her, and all those times Tenten did, she felt it maybe wasn't as real as it seemed. She was an emotional thinker, so naturally she was a train wreck at everything. She felt pathetic sitting in an old woman's chair. She felt so unneeded by Hanabi, now that she was growing and becoming more independent. It was bound to happen, since they rarely ever see their father. But Hinata wasn't ready for that. She was always there for someone, always open for them to cry on her shoulder and lean on her.

What she longed for was someone to appreciate her and return the favour.

Suddenly, her phone rang, the shrill making her jump. "Hello?" she squeaked, praying someone was going to come and save her.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. How's things going?"

Right. She had picked up on the first ring without checking the caller ID, and she sounded so hopeful and desperate.

"Uh… yeah. I-I'm okay. How are you?" She asked nervously, biting her lip furiously so she could just end the call. But she would wait, now that she'd started the conversation.

Kakashi was a man of many talents. Talking to her like they were old friends was one of them.

"Never been better. Now, let's skip the small-talk because I need to confirm something from you." His voice switched to a more serious tone in a heartbeat, leaving an uneasy Hinata itching to make an excuse and hang up.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Were you with Uchiha Sasuke last night shortly after midnight?"

Hinata's breath hitched in her throat. "No, I left half an hour before…" She whispered.

"And did you leave him before he was found unconscious, or after?"

"U-unconscious? What happened to him? Where is he?" She blurted, clutching the phone to keep it falling. Her eyes widened and her muscles tensed, her legs moving instinctively towards the door.

"Easy. He's doing fine. I just need to you to check up on him for now since he's been discharged from the hospital. Naruto filled me in that you were with Sasuke last night, so I required your word for it. Don't worry, we'll talk about his condition later."

She barely kept up with his fast words, holding the phone between her cheek and shoulder. Bursting out, she hurried into the brimming dance, meandering through the groups of people dancing close together.

She finally spotted her sister just outside the main entrance, her back turned to her. Hinata tilted her head to see Zelda standing with her, their faces brightening with the multicolours of the disco ball. She had no time, so she made a mental note to text Neji to collect Hanabi later.

Right now, she had a bone to pick with a certain Uchiha.

Hinata walked as civilised as humanly possible, all while speed-walking and trying to keep a straight face. Unconscious? Hospital? And to think this all occurred a few minutes after she left. She thought today maybe she could surprise him at the dance and they'll get along and whatnot. She never imagined she'd be on the brink-of-swearing (again) for not a single soul bothering to inform her.

Stomping into the grand vicinity, she didn't bother as to batter an eyelash at the friendly receptionist and jabbed a stiff finger at the number 5 button, the lift closing in quickly. She marched across the halls and stopped short at 57, never mind taking a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

"I can't believe you didn't—"


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke looked up at the door, surprised to see Hinata standing there expectantly. Not to mention what he was doing, she had caught him at an _inconvenient_ time.

He continued to hold up his black fitted shirt that exposed his stomach and abdomen, standing in the hallway in front of the mirror. Naturally, his well-chiselled body was in full view, a fading scar stooping just before his left side. Hinata turned her head in slow motion, her ears firing red under her neat hairdo.

"Hey."

She didn't say a word. Clearly, she couldn't. She gulped and looked down, her phone vibrating loudly.

As if this wasn't awkward enough.

She picked it up with her back turned to him, and he let the hem of his shirt go, totally mesmerised by the shining obi on her beautiful flowing hair that caught the breeze when she flung the door open mere seconds ago. He examined her floral skirt, breezy and old-fashioned, but she pulled it off and managed to look even cuter. He couldn't help but let out a low whistle; she looked _good_.

He would've loved to see her at the dance, but he knew he couldn't. She was probably furious he had let her sister and teammates down, since she doesn't ' _date her friends_ ', and had stormed in on their behalf.

"Kakashi sent me here." She explained as she hung up the phone.

 _Or_ that dummy sent her here. She didn't come because she wanted to either way.

"Are you the nurse he was on about?" He raised an eyebrow, grimacing at their awkwardness. It should've been different. He should've been happy to see her. Cleary, he was not.

She looked at him like he had said something completely stupid. His stomach twisted into a tight knot, and before he realised it, he felt he was…blushing? Okay, now his emotions were toying with him.

"I'm not available for baby-sitting. M-my sister is kinda selfish." She didn't mock, instead she was lightly teasing him. Hinata? Teasing Sasuke? That didn't seem right.

"That's too bad. But you managed to squeeze in a bit of time for me today to somehow redeemed yourself? Ha! Your efforts won't go unnoticed."

"Sasuke." She said, hurt filled in her voice, in her eyes, in how she stood to one side. "What happened after I l-left yesterday?"

Her trembling voice struck a chord inside him, and felt that he should hug her and tell her it's okay. But he was Sasuke and Sasuke doesn't know how to show affection so he shrugged, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Nothing much; just had a near-death experience and was tortured at A&E. I mean, imagine if the last words I heard were 'Fuck you'?"

She flinched like he had punched her gut. Her eyes glistened with sudden tear she'd been holding back. He couldn't bring his thoughts to stop. He continued, inwardly hating himself for it.

"And to think you were worth my time…" He tutted, now his back was turned to her.

"Stop, Sasuke. That's not why I'm here."

"You don't care if I'm dying. But then again, no one does."

A strangled sob broke from her chest, her hands curled into fists, begging him to stop.

"I'm _sorry_." Her voice broke. He could tell this was torture to her, when he barely said anything. He looked at the wreck behind him, his eyes searching for hers. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I took it out on you, I'm sorry you collapsed last night, I'm sorry I'm here right now, I'm sorry for ever stepping into your life and ruining everything. I'm sorry- I know you're sick of dealing with me. I know you want to hate me." She stepped forward and sucked in sharply, looking him straight in the eye.

"B-But if you'd died with my back turned to you, I swear _I'll never_ forgive myself."

Those words hit him hard, like ten different wounds had been re-opened. Shell-shocked, confused and stunned, he gaped at her. No one had ever said anything like that to him. No one had ever said that to him and meant it with every ounce of their being.

She hiccupped, not quite done. "A-and -"

Sasuke placed a hand of her lip, silencing her straight away. "Shhh. You don't need to prove yourself." She glanced up, her eyes wide with tinkering hope mixed with slight relief.

 _Would you feel happy if you were around someone who appreciated you?_

No, he thought. Happy wasn't the word for it. It was more of a heavy dose of satisfaction, knowing that you have some sort of acceptance from someone.

For a minute, they just stared at each other. Both wanted to say more, but they knew senseless talking won't exactly weaken the tension in the air. Sexual tension? They didn't know.

"Mmm… Sasuke?" Hinata murmured, his finger still tingling against her incredibly soft lips. He jerked his hand back and let it dangle in front of her face, his jaw tensing slightly.

"Yeah?" He hesitated and straightened his broad shoulders. He felt a new-found confidence, a wave of comfort in the words she said.

 _I swear I'll never forgive myself. I swear I'll never forgive myself._

"Tsk. Only you can make me feel like I owe you something."

She shook her head reassuringly. "No one's perfect. Sadly, not even _you_." She allowed herself to giggle. Sasuke relaxed a little. "And you don't owe me anything. I feel like I should apologise a million times for what I did. I want to start over…" She whispered the last line as faint as a feather, and Sasuke leaned in to catch it.

She couldn't help it. Seeing him at such a close proximity was something else, something breathtakingly new. It wasn't shocking, and she didn't feel flushed and unsettled. She felt like an examiner, her all-seeing eyes nearly missing the tiny details on his face. He had gleaming white teeth that poked out of his rare smiles, almost transforming his face into a playful guy. The even eyebrows and long eyelashes game him a feminine touch. The glistening in his eyes were the eyes of a child stuck in time. She'd recognise those eyes anywhere.

She wanted to cup his cheek and stare into those eyes forever, finding her own tranquillity in his voice, melting into his frame, whispering sweet things that he needed to hear. She needed him so badly. She wanted to understand him and give him the same comfort he was somehow radiating on to her.

"Come." She grabbed his sleeve and walked past him, manoeuvring towards his brown leather couch and pulling him down on the seat beside her. Sasuke silently obeyed and watched as she pulled a hair tie from her creamy arm and slipped off her obi, tightening it into a high pony tail. She looked, admittedly amazing.

"You look better with your hair up." He said. Because she did.

She smiled, her eyes shining at the simple compliment, turning towards him with her legs crossed, like they were old buddies having a catch-up. "You have to p-promise you're not going to laugh," Sasuke nodded.

"I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone, and then I'll sing you happy birthday."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a second, trying to process this. " _What_?"

"Just… listen. And try not to interrupt." She looked unsure for a second, then smoothed out her skirt and smiled.

"Sure, whatever." He said. _Just hurry it up so I can stop staring at you._

"You know when Iruka Sensei said I was meant to be in your squad?" She paused to take a shaky breath "They had asked for my father's permission then and I remember how he looked at me in such an unexplainable way. I was only 10, my kid sister 5. She was c-clearly better than me, because I was a slow learner. And do you know what he said? 'She'll never be able to cope. She's fragile, and will only get in the way'. This wasn't anything new, but what he said after had me broken for the past seven years. He said, 'She was always a heavy burden to carry, especially since she won't get over the fact her mother's _dead_.'"

Sasuke's eyes widened, his face immediately darkening. He knew that Hiashi had no sincere love for his daughters, but this was just unacceptable- even by his terms.

"Hinata…"

"Wait." She pressed between pursed lips. "That first day I taught in the Academy I couldn't stop thinking about it. How I heard every single word because I decided to sneak around my father's room and would sit comfortably around my mum's small shrine, unaware that ten minutes after I'd be a crying a river. It was so unfair how he hadn't even given me a chance. So, I confronted him. A week ago. I felt scared. So scared. No one knew about it so I had a sense of privacy, but most of all I felt I needed someone to be there and keep pushing me. When I found him, I stopped and stared and froze like a complete idiot. My father was standing in front of her grave, crying, yes _crying_ so much, I felt like my own thoughts began stabbing me through the back. I was planning to scream at him, to demand why I had been treated so differently, to ask he if appreciated me, but I saw it all. He was hurting so much more than I was. He'd lost his wife. His best friend. The only person who actually saw _him_ as a person. To ensure that he's never feel like that, he'd neglected his feelings and cut off his emotions. And you know what? That night I thought of you. I cried at how wrong I've been, and how maybe I could start over and try to be there for you. That's what I did last night. I came to support you, and say that you don't have to do this alone."

Her shoulders were shaking, and her head was hung low. Sasuke watched her intensely, repeating what she had said in his mind. _I swear I'll never forgive myself._ He was already holding her, and she didn't resist, just collapsing into him with broken down sobs escaping her lips, single tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologising."

"I didn't… w-want-"

"Shhh… it's okay." Everything was not okay. He felt as though he was going to explode into a fit. But he didn't. He held her warm body close, breathing in her lavender scent just as he did that night.

 _Oh yeah… I better tell her about that._

He saw she was unsure whether this was okay, and he held her closer on that thought alone.

"Don't look at me like that." He murmured, his lips brushing her temple. "It's not the first time you got this close to me."

She tilted her head questionably and made a face. She narrowed her eyes and pulled back, her hands planted on his shoulders. "When?" She demanded/asked cautiously/unknowably turned Sasuke on.

"Coincidentally- the first day of your job. When we had that heated conversation on how much life sucks." There was a hint of a smile in his words, and Hinata pressed on for details. "You were clinging on to me for dear life." His smile grew bigger.

"D-don't lie…" She bit her lip nervously, her fingers slowly slipping off his shoulders.

"You started mumbling in your sleep about how much you wanted to screw me."

Hinata gasped and slapped his shoulder. "Sasuke! That's so vile and ew why on earth would I want to do that, like I'm only 17 I don't need to be the second one to get pregnant and-"

"Hinata."

"-then I'll have to go and get married and my family will never see me again and-"

"Hinata!"

"Then I'll have a depressing life with one illegitimate kid and an 50-year-old husband-"

"HINATA!"

She stopped short and blinked at the shout. Sasuke breathed deeply across from her, rubbing his temples in agitation.

"I was just messing with you." He sighed. If he knew she was going to start spurting nonsense like her sister than he would've kept his mouth sooner.

"Oh." She blushed, running a hand through her fringe. "Sorry."

"Stop apologising."

She winced and thought about apologising again, but calmly set back a practiced smile on her face.

"Okay…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, humming her usual tune. Sasuke smirked and braced himself, leaning back to get a good look at her face.

 _"Happy Birthday to You,_

 _Happy Birthday to You,_

 _Happy Birthday, Dear Uchiha Sasuke-kun,_

 _Happy Birthday…. Toooo… Youuuuu!"_

She opened her eyes shyly, waiting to see his reaction. To her horror, he was filming her the whole time, a devilish grin plastered all over his face. All colour drained from her face and her mouth hung open. Without warning, she pounced on him, struggling to get the phone, whining like a baby.

"SASUKE-KUN! Stop, p-please that's so unfair!" She cried, not caring for her chivalrous behaviour and his exaggerated shocked expression.

"Chill, man. You look so good in it, I promise." He snorted, enjoying this too much for her liking. God, he was soooooo evil.

"P-please?" Hinata bit her lip. "Okay, you win. Games over. Just delete it?" She compromised, like she would do with a five-year-old. The full-grown adult stood up straight, raising his eyebrows.

"You mean it? I'll win?" He opened his mouth disbelievingly. "No, I think I'll keep this. It's so much more worth it."

Hinata wanted to strangle him so bad but she had to control her temper. She could almost hear her mother frowning down at her. _Confidence, Hinata_ \- she'd say.

She stood face-to-face (well, more like face-to-broad-shoulders) with him and crossed her arms, showing him she could be just as imitating. She shifted her weight on her hip, her lips forming a pout and one eyebrow raised.

 _I wanna kiss you so bad._ Sasuke's eyes dropped to her adorable pout and let his mind wander.

 _I wanna punch this prick so bad._ Hinata watched his mysterious orbs wander shamelessly and she rolled her eyes at him. She didn't want to know what was running through his thick skull. Especially now that he had such footage of her.

Just then, a tanned woman who looked no older than in her late twenties strolled in, stopping suddenly to stare at them, gasp and then retreat back in embarrassment. Sasuke and Hinata blushed furiously, spinning away from each other, heads snapped towards the opposite side.

"Oh my gosh I didn't mean to disturb anything!" She shrieked, hiding in the hallway. A hearty chuckle shook the walls. A man who had discarded his ANBU Black Op mask walked through into the living room, hushing the blushing woman in after him. Sasuke and Hinata muttered something about "It's not what it looks like…" and "No, we're sorry" to the man and woman who had just invited themselves _in_.

"We came here on the orders of Lord Kakashi. Excuse us for our interruption, but we assumed you'd been expecting us."

Hinata had never felt so out of place in her life. She needed to bolt, and quick. No way was she allowing the intruders to assume they were doing something _mushy_ or _private_ before they walked in.

"It seems like Kakashi doesn't appreciate me having a little personal space." He directed it more to his companion than the trespassers, his usual, bored mask plastered back on his face. Of course, the small woman flushed and glanced anxiously at the man, like they'd just killed the moment. Well, according to Sasuke, they kind of had.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The brown-haired guy smiled a charming smile. "I'm Aki, and this is my wife, Sarah. I'm assigned to do a sealing jutsu when your treatment is complete. She's a qualified medic and knows all about your infection."

Hinata winced and Sasuke sensed it. She hadn't been informed about the life-threatening disease they though that he caught from elsewhere, and judging by her pained reaction, she doesn't like it one bit.

"Nice to meet you both." Sarah beamed, stepping forward to shake Sasuke's hand and give Hinata a quick hug.

"You already know my name. This is Hinata, my-soon-to-be-"

Hinata nudged his sharply in the side, careful not to harm his infected area, glaring at him at the corner of her eyes.

 _Don't you dare finish off that sentence._

Sasuke smirked and pretended to double over in pain, so he could whisper in her ear.

"Play along and I'll see about that video."

Sarah and Aki didn't notice a thing, cooing inwardly at the 'couple'. Hinata flushed a brilliant red, fanning her face as the jerk finished off his sentence.

"-Wife. As you can see she's a bit flushed, but the shyness will go away once you get to know her."

 _I'm going to kill that man!_ Hinata could _sense_ the smirk in his stupid statement, and could hear the evil laugh cackling within him. She felt sick. She felt betrayed.

"Okay," Aki clapped a hand behind Sasuke. "I'm new to this Village, so if you don't mind showing me the best bits, then that'll be appreciated."

Sasuke looked pissed, obviously he wasn't used to being a tour guide, and saw the victory smile blooming on Hinata's face. God, was she piss-taking.

"Whatever." He muttered, grabbing his jacket and sword, brushing past the Hyuuga and her new best friend.

"Maybe Sarah can cook us something in the meanwhile?" The Black Op winked at the two women, pulling on his own jacket and ruffling his blonde hair. The two ravishing men looked more like two models getting ready for a photoshoot. Hinata never knew the day she'll be cooking for her husband and friend would come so soon.

 _Fake_ Husband, she reminded herself. No way was she going to play along. As if Sasuke knew she was planning, he quickly pulled her aside into the kitchen.

"You like cooking, don't you?" He grinned, showing off his award-winning teeth again. If Hinata wasn't so busy glaring at him her heart would've fluttered.

"Women belong in the kitchen? How stereotypical. And I'm telling Sarah the truth, w-whether you like it or not."

"Whatever. I thought friends are supposed to do favours." Sasuke sighed. "Too bad, I was gonna return it when these two left us alone." He took a menacing step forward, his head tilting slightly.

Hinata didn't like where his tone was going, and if they _were_ alone, she would've shoved him backwards.

"How are you blackmailing me twice in one day?" Her voice wavered, stuck between shouting and whispering.

"Because," He leaned in, "I wouldn't ask anyone else to do this for me. Consider yourself the first girl I've ever had a second thought on."

She scoffed. The first part had her a little nervous, like he was going curl a loose strand of hair behind her ear and swoop down into a movie-scene kiss. The second part made him sound like a complete and utter jerk.

"I'm flattered. You owe me something after this, and I'll hold it against you for a long time, _Uchiha_."

"Sure thing, make those sexy stir fries and I'll think about it." He paused dramatically. " _Hyuuga_."

And with that, he led Aki through the front door and shut it loudly. With them gone and out of the way, Hinata let out a deep sigh, almost shrieking when Sarah nudged her arm.

"If I wasn't married I'll tell you how jealous I am. He's gorgeous!" She scrunched her nose giddily and wandered to her bag, a wide smile on her face. Honestly, Hinata found her happiness weird at first. Now, it's friendly and welcoming.

"He's not unpleasant to look at, that's for sure. But I guess I don't even n-notice sometimes. I'm more caught up in his stoic manner." She heard herself saying, like her and Sarah were old friends.

"Well, it's the personality- isn't it? I'd say a person that only has his good looks is still a spoilt child in the inside, just waiting to grow up."

Hinata nodded. She felt this woman might've understood her. "Exactly. People that are considerate and thoughtful are seen as more mature." She stopped and wondered. Maybe that's how people see her?

"How long are you engaged, Hinata-chan?" Sarah asked, checking the contents of a scroll, sealed officially by the Hokage.

Hinata had to think quick. "uh… A-ano, since two nights ago…" She blushed.

Sarah almost dropped the scroll, staring at her with twinkly eyes. "Oh my God, congratulations!" She hugged her tightly, moving left and right like a happy child. Hinata bit her lip and glanced to the side, scratching her cheek with a guilty conscious.

"Thank you. W-we haven't told anyone yet." Which was true. Because their stupid engagement was fake.

"I'm the first one to hear about the cutest couple in Konoha? I'm so honoured, Hinata-chan!"

She gushed and gushed, constantly jumping up and down in excitement. Hinata felt her lips smile and her eyes twitch with happy tears. Her heart was swelling with unbelievable joy she had never experienced before. Is this how Tenten felt when she got engaged? Was this how she expected Hinata to react?

She brushed the thought aside, too happy to fake it, and danced around the kitchen with her new friend.

"When Aki proposed to me, I kinda had a feeling he was going to do the traditional boring way. But he surprised me! He wrote 13 letters everyday before the Rin festival, all sweet poems about nature and the beauty of it. Then on the day of Rin, the last letter began with 'E?' and that's it. No poem, just 'E?'. So, I went to him and demanded for an explanation, feeling deflated and let down. He smiled and told me to show him all the letters, then circled the first letter of each poem. To my surprise, I started to figure it out and gasped when it spelt out 'WILL YOU MARRY ME?'."

Sarah stared at the ceiling in remembrance, clutching the scroll like it was a love letter. She glanced to Hinata and waited for _her_ story. Hinata unknowingly bit her lip when she figured out it was her turn, and moaned because she couldn't possibly beat that over-the-top-romantic-gesture.

But if she was gonna _try_ and at least be _somewhat_ honest, then she'll say it like she meant it.

"When Sasuke proposed to me, I almost thought of saying 'No' as a reflex. Sasuke's simple and doesn't like to over-complicate, and although I appreciate that, I'm a girl. I can't help but feel a _little_ special." She bit her lip, giggling at the shocked Sarah, who gestured for her to carry on.

"So when he said it, yes, SAID IT- he didn't even _ask_ \- I was too stunned to say anything. So I just pouted and turned my head. 'What's wrong?' He said, as if everything was alright before but I somehow was ruining it. 'Say it again and I'll think about it.' I demanded, and he almost chocked on air."

Sarah tugged my arm, laughing disbelievingly. "No. Frickin'. Way! You asked him to propose again?"

"I _demanded_ him to. And eventually, he did." Hinata smirked, almost convincing herself that this happened.

"How did he say it compared to the first time?" She spluttered, clenching her stomach. Hinata allowed herself to laugh and then straightened up, putting on the best frown she could muster.

"Try No.1: Marry me."

Sarah was wiping tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Take 2: Okay, Alright. Can you just please marry me?"

Both girls rolled back laughing, their cheeks hurting and their abdomens aching.


	11. Chapter 11

Hanabi downed another glass of fruit punch, like it was a glass of tequila.

"Wow. Just… wow."

"Yeah, I know. Pretty awesome, huh?" Hanabi smiled weakly, convincing herself that it was probably the right thing to do.

"No. It's pretty frickin' stupid. I mean, did you have to go that far just to prove a dumb point?" Zelda scowled, crossing her arms.

Hanabi stopped to think. "But that's the thing. I'm not doing it for me."

"You're doing it for the satisfaction of knowing you were the whole cause of it. Not cool, Hanabi." She looked offended, her eyes wavering. "And you kept it a secret for kinda long, too."

Hanabi shot her a look. "I was debating if I should _ever_ tell you, Zelda. You can't be pissed just because I didn't let you in it sooner."

"Listen to yourself! I don't care about what this is doing to me, I'm pretty darn worried about _you_. You're punishing yourself, Hanabi. No one asked you to do this." She was fuming now. "Stop playing the hero to the problem you've caused."

Hanabi's eyes thinned to dangerous slits. "There's no problem."

"There will be, trust me. And when all hell breaks loose, don't say I didn't warn you." Zelda wiped stinging tears that flooded her eyes, her voice low and daring.

They both breathed in slowly and exhaled loudly.

"Why is this upsetting you?" Hanabi's eyes softened.

"I don't know. Just the thought of it going horribly wrong and my best friend will be responsible for it all." Zelda said, dabbing her eyes with her sleeve.

"But I know what I'm doing."

"That's what I'm afraid of. They are two perfectly capable people. You're just a 12-year-old- but unlike me or Taki, you have ambitious dreams."

Hanabi stepped back, desperately holding herself together. "No, they're not! They're both emotionally damaged. They're both hopeless. They can barely keep it together, but they're trying so hard. And all I'm giving them is that extra push. _There's_. _No_. _Problem_."

She turned and went to find her sister, her lips pursed and eyes stinging. Hinata was nowhere to be seen. She barged past people to find her near the main entrance, but still no sight of her. She checked her watch hastily.

 _1:17_

She should still be here. Why would she just leave when there was still plenty of time left? Then it dawned on her. Maybe Sasuke had come after all and took her out like he promised? A wave of relief washed over her, and she turned back just to stop herself in time. Zelda was still there, most likely bawling her eyes out, and she didn't want to go back to her. What she said rang in her ears and ruthlessly tore her apart.

She needed support, not additional torture. Spotting two guys chilling near seated women gave her a sense of refuge. Taki and Konohamaru leaned back with their elbows perched on the side, drinking cola like they were gargling beer.

"Hey guys. Budge up." She put on her best-not fake- smile and sat next to Konohamaru.

"Hey, Hyuuga." Taki spared her a glance, his ginger hair combed to the side with slick jell and a cute dungaree strapped over his shoulders.

"Hi, Hanabi-san." Konohamaru blushed lightly, staring at his drink as if he was flirting with it.

Hanabi leaned back behind him and signalled 'IS HE OKAY?' to an amused Taki who mouthed 'WHAT DO YOU THINK, NERD?'

Unbeknownst to Konohamaru, the teammates snickered and shared a smile. He looked at them both, an innocent shine in his eyes.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing." They both replied, shaking their heads. He narrowed his eyes but drank his soda nonetheless. Suddenly, Zelda appeared and snatched Taki's wrist, glaring at Hinata as she did so. Taki saw this and looked at their teammate questioningly, in which Hanabi gently shook her head as if to say 'Don't ask'. He got dragged away, like he usually does, and it was just the youngest Hyuuga and her awkward buddie staring into space for a few seconds.

"What was so funny before?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Nothing important. Taki just being an idiot." Hanabi leaned back and closed her eyes, wondering if Zelda was going to tell him. Zelda was closer to him than she was with her.

"Taki's always an idiot. This it was first time I heard you laugh like- an _actual girly laugh_."

Hanabi blinked, her mouth running at a million miles per hour. "What? Don't bull, I always laugh. My sense of humour is top notch." She hmphed, as if she was upset by him. He laughed and sat on the table next to her, and she could sense his eyes examining her.

"I wonder what it will take for me to get you to laugh?" She scowled, hiding her pinkening cheeks. "By the way-"

"If you tell me I look good it's only cuz my sis forced me to wear this." She announced, letting arms fall numb beside her. He didn't say anything, just played with his fingers. She noticed he could be perfectly normal one minute, then get all nervous like he was going to have a panic attack.

"I was gonna say your cheeks match your dress." He said, then he HIMSELF blushed, fidgeting under her heavy gaze. There was no way she was blushing. She wouldn't allow it, even though she could feel blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Camouflage would be cool." Hanabi exhaled, wincing as she suddenly thought about what Zelda said. _Stop playing hero to the problem you've caused._

That made her growl on instinct, Konohamaru carefully watching her from a distance. "Uh… you okay? You seem distant."

"Huh? What? Say that again?"

"I said you don't seem in this world right now. Like, you tune out every now and then."

Hanabi looked at him and then found that he was staring at her intensely. She squinted away, feeling her face warm up. Her heart did this weird jittery thing and it seriously freaked her out.

"Ha-na-bi. Wake up."

He was suddenly right in front of her, and when she turned her head the tip of her nose lightly grazed his. She panicked, her eyes blinking but her head refused to move, like she was stuck there, mesmerised by his bright blue eyes. She didn't even _know_ he had blue eyes.

 _He's gonna kiss me._

 _He's gonna kiss me?  
Uh-oh HE'S GONNA KISS ME!_

He moved forward ever so slowly, gently closing his eyes and tilted his head, like a frickin' professional, and she could feel his breath on her lips. Her throat was so dry, she couldn't even swallow the nervous saliva in her mouth. Her lips were so chapped and bruised, because she kept on- and _still was_ biting them. And then when their lips _finally_ met, she was just sitting there with her eyes open.

 _Close your eyes, you freak!_ Hanabi mentally screamed.

She felt uncomfortable and inexperienced to say the least. _His_ lips were soft and _his_ jaw was on the edge of defined and _his_ hair was so brown. And how did she know all this? Because her damn eyes were still open.

 _Concentrate on the kiss…._ She felt herself relax into it a little, her eyes closing. Her heart refused to cooperate and she could feel it rattle against her ribcage.

 _That's it. Now lean in._ She did as she told herself and finally found the courage to lean her weight into him, his warm hands finding her cheek.

A sharp *DING* made them fly apart. Konohamaru's cheeks were a brilliant pink, and although she couldn't tell what she looked like, she knew her whole body was burning due to her embarrassing attempt at her first kiss. She felt she needed oxygen.

He snatched his phone from his suit pocket, a shadow falling over his lively face.

"Ugh. I have to go…" He said, slightly deadpanned, and it made her stomach tighten that he was so disappointed. He wanted to carry on. He wanted to kiss her.

There was too much emotion in one day. She wanted her sister. She wanted to tell her everything.

"O-Okay…" She heard herself whisper. An awkward minute passed. He scratched the back of his head, his eyes shyly avoiding hers.

"Uh… that was… kinda unexpected-"

"You're an amazing kisser. Hopefully it will be expected next time." She smiled at him, swinging her legs over and jumping down. He sneered down at her, ruffling his once combed hair.

"Please tell me I look better like this." He smirked under his long spiky hair, some falling over his eyes. Hanabi threw a grin over her shoulder and waved.

"Lose the tie and I'll think about it."

She waited until she was far away from him. She waited until she was outside, on her way home. She waited until she was in an empty park, and screamed.

"Hn."

Sasuke's eyes were glued to the off-yellow paved streets near the Hokage's office. He thought he was supposed to be guiding the tour, but Mr-All-Talk decided to show himself around. Looked like he knew the streets pretty well; he recognised most of the not-so-famous backstreets, greeted his comrades who passed and even conversed with the Ichiraku owner like they were old friends. _So much about being new._

"So yeah, I might've been pulling a white lie (I've lived here for two weeks) but I think it's good that I get to know you a little more." Aki said after they'd finished the tour. Sasuke simply grunted in reply. He seriously couldn't be asked anymore and he couldn't be seen with this man. If he'd wanted an annoying blonde rambling on pathetically about being 'friends' he could've just asked Naruto to be his guest.

"Hopefully Sarah and Hinata-chan are getting along too." He commentated, sighing with a content look. "Fancy an Uchiha and a Hyuuga. Tell me how you manage to snag such a beauty."

Sasuke didn't laugh at what he hoped was a joke, but instead looked at the man with an eyebrow raised and a concerned look. "Don't tell me you want to get rid of good ol' Sarah so quickly."

The man took no offense, and laughed with his eyes. "That girl can be a pain but she's the only one I'll ever call mine- only girl worthy of that title maybe. I'm just curious as to how it came to be. You can't be blind to see that the Hyuuga family are basically off-limits."

Sasuke felt like it was his time to boast. His favourite time of the day. "I'll take that as a congratulation then, seeing as I'm probably the first to wed a Hyuuga that's not a Hyuuga themselves. But as they say- a powerful clan belongs to a powerful clan."

"And what better clan than the Uchiha. _Still_ doesn't answer my question though." Aki smiled as they walked their way back through the calmer streets where the shops closed for the evening.

"Well, if Hinata wants to tell you then so be it. I'm not exactly a story-teller." He shrugged. He wasn't much of a speaker to begin with.

"Alrighty." He threw an arm over Sasuke's head. "I'm bloody starving! Let's go!"

The sane Uchiha stepped forward before the man could touch him, glaring at him in disgust. _Seriously, how on earth did he become a shinobi, let alone an ANBU Black Op._ They walked side by side, one daring the other to touch him, one with a friendly smile and laid-back shoulders as they strolled into the first's home.

Sasuke opened the door with the keys, suddenly taken aback by the overpowering smell. Not that it wasn't pleasant, but it sure reeked his house. And he had one individual to blame.

Hinata popped her head through the arched hallway from the kitchen, beaming at her 'husband' and his 'friend' with a welcoming smile. Sarah followed her and placed the oven gloves onto the higher shelf and gently allowed Sasuke through before embracing Aki. They kissed- much to Sasuke's utter disgust- and stood in the foyer with their eyes brimming with happiness. Hinata, who watched with silent amazement -and an obvious pang of jealousy- furrowed her eyebrows and tiptoed back into the kitchen. Sasuke tailed her, dropping the keys onto the counter and closed his eyes. "I want to die."

Hinata rolled her head towards him and stuck her bottom lip out. "Aw. Try some of my food first. Then do whatever you want." She stirred the small pan that bore a delicious looking guacamole, biting her inner cheek- pouting like a troubled child.

 _Oh, for the love of God,_ Sasuke groaned loudly, his shoulders dropping and his head rolling back-completely giving up. "Please don't tell me you want what I'm desperately trying not to think of right now."

"Well!" She spluttered, exasperated. "At least let's act like we can stand each other!"

"What the hell do you want me to do? Spin you around and shamelessly slobber all over your damn face?" He susurrated [1]. Hinata blushed 50 shades of tempestuous red, all of her blood gathered at her face. Her lip trembled with lack of words escaping her dry mouth, her gaze slowly shifting from him to the long-forgotten food.

Sasuke himself bit his tongue back, his cheeks pinkening at his mistake.

"O-Obviously n-not… t-that's n-not w-what I'd meant." She stuttered quietly, biting her lip as she mumbled. Aki and Sarah were approaching as their laughs grew louder and Sasuke sighed and pulled Hinata into a hug from behind.

"Thanks for the food, _darling_." He brushed a kiss on the side of her stiffened face. "It smells _amazing._ You look exhausted, here, let me take that for you." He spun her around with a firm grasp on her shoulders and leaned her against him as he took the black apron gently over her head, careful not to pull any hairs. Hinata's eyes didn't leave the food, even as she felt him manoeuvre her into the lounge, seating her right next to him on the sofa.

"Thanks, Sasuke." She barely whispered, but she knew he heard her because he leaned down and said "What was that? Oh yeah, right, your welcome."

Sometimes, just sometimes, she thought, he could be a right jerk. But she didn't let that get to him, especially as their guests sat on the other couch quietly yet comfortably. Sarah had her feet tucked in and her arms firmly around Aki's well-boned waist, his arm draped around her slim figure.

Certainly, the teens were sitting up straight with no contact, looking like they were next in line for an execution rather than sitting down with guests on a Friday night. The nurse and the Black Op made a great ideal couple, leaving the heiress feeling uneasy and- yes, a little jealous. No one ever looked at her like that. Sasuke wasn't even _trying_ to pretend. He just downright failed to execute something that _he_ came up with.

She forced herself to look at him and said in a sweet voice "Sasuke-ku- _Sasuke_ , could you please switch on the T.V while I bring some snacks?" He nodded once and swiftly switched it on, glancing between the flat-screen and the lovey couple, seeing which one they'd preferred.

"Ooh! I love this channel; it's got all the comedy films and series!" He heard Sarah squeal and he paused, resting his back on the chair with one arm perched up to hold his bored face. Hinata was plating up the food, humming quietly to herself with the Uchiha's symbol bold on the front of his cooking apron. Sasuke thought about how maybe things on Thursday might've played out since they were in exactly the same positions. Maybe she would've served him that flavorous galore that she had made (he had tried some of her stir- fry in the morning and possibly had a food-gasm). Maybe they would've got along swimmingly and watched a movie together; Sasuke making all the necessary sarcastic comments, Hinata scolding him playfully. Maybe she could've healed him and been his nurse and ninja on hand, and checked up on him from time to time and-

"Sasuke!" Hinata said, a little annoyed but patient nonetheless. He looked up with a frown, wondering what possibly could she want. She placed the plate of hot steaming fish with a beautifully made guacamole and homemade corn bread on the side. It looked like his waiter had arrived, not his 'wife'. The food was absolutely marvellous- soft, crunchy, smoky- it was all there. He noticed she didn't make herself anything, just a glass of water and an apple in hand. Sarah and Aki sat up and admired the restaurant-quality cuisine before them, digging in immediately.

Hinata stifled a laugh with her hand, pouring apple juice in the cups provided. She would've served wine, but Sasuke was instructed not to have any on his new diet so getting rid of any beverages was Sasuke's resolve. On the flip side, the shy kunoichi didn't drink at all- not that she was meant to and wasn't interested in starting anyway.

"Where's your food?" He asked after slowly consuming the first bite, raising an eyebrow as to why she refused to eat.

"Dieting." She bit quietly into her apple, her mouth barely moving as she chewed. Sasuke followed her nervous gaze across the room to the other two who ate their meal with much compassion and curiosity.

"Dieting? What for?" He scoffed, letting his eyes wonder her beautiful figure and back up to her unamused eyes. "You're hungry. Eat."

Hinata's eyes flickered between his and her jaw twitched with annoyance. "I _am_ eating, _darling_."

Sasuke put his food down and swallowed what was left in his mouth, downing the juice in one before placing it harshly down onto the table. Sarah flinched, yelping in surprise. Hinata's eyes widened at his behaviour and shrunk back, watching him in abhorrence. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood abruptly, walking calmly out of the room.

Hinata smiled apologetically at the surprised guests before exhaling, trailing him just as quickly. "Sasuke." He halted near the entrance of his room, looking back at her.

"What?"

She threw her hands up but reminded herself to breathe, letting her hands fall. "I don't know? What was that all about?"

He leaned his head to see past her head then grabbed her wrist and jerked her in his room. She followed reluctantly, her mind lapsing crazily. "H-hey! W-wait!" Sasuke shut the door and sat the edge his bed, his head nestled in his arms.

"I don't know, something just happened. Head rush or something." He spoke after an agitatingly long time. Hinata's eyes softened.

"What h-happened? Does your head hurt? Is your wound affecting you anyhow?" She spoke gently, her pulse still racing. She was in Uchiha Sasuke's room after all, and her instincts told her to keep her back close to the door. Said man rolled his head back with his hands still on his neck, his lips slightly parting as his eyes opened. Hinata gulped.

"Yeah. Why won't you eat?" He spared her a look.

"I…. I don't like eating in front of people. I-I've never done it before because it discomforts me." She admitted with a giggle. "The first time I did was when we were younger. I-I fainted because it was so nerve-wracking."

This made Sasuke laugh, but he held it in, smiling to himself at her cute stupidity. "I remember that day. The dobe wasn't even around and you still managed to knock yourself unconscious. With that sandwich on your face you looked like a paralysed chipmunk."

They both laughed, Hinata smiling widely from her eyes, her shoulders shaking occasionally from a few giggles. "N-no way. I was hoping you wouldn't say that." She joked, watching his lips curl into a smirk.

"Well, now you know why I hate chipmunks." He gave a convincing look.

She fake-gasped. "Is it because they're too cute?" Hinata couldn't help but blush, leaning forward.

"No, because they're annoying. And they're not shy. And they shamelessly eat in front of people."

She took a minute to examine his face, to see any trace of emotion, any meaning behind his words. He was smiling at the ceiling, his eyes closed but his arms tense, his shoulders hunched. She also looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what was so special about it. She noticed he had looked up frequently, whether it was to clear his thoughts or to recollect them, it truly was a mystery to her. But surprisingly, it was calming.

"Come on Sasuke. Your food is getting cold. Not to mention I spent hours making it." She whined teasingly, opening his bedroom door and slipping behind it. He collapsed on the bed after he thought she disappeared when she caught the faintest words echo silently. "She's so God damn-"


	12. Chapter 12

"-wonderful"

"What was that, Nii-chan?" Hanabi mumbled, lying on her stomach with a book in hand. Not that she was reading, or paying attention. Her mind was rewind, repeating and replaying ever since she'd gone home.

"Hanabi-chan," Neji pressed his phone against his chest, walking into her room. "Where's Hinata-sama?" He asked.

"She's out."

Neji answered the phone again, informing whoever was asking. "Who is she with, Hanabi? With Ino and Sakura?" He asked again, this time crouching down to look her in the eye. Hanabi stared at him in confusion, straining herself not to role her eyes.

"She's just out. Not to mention she doesn't _need_ to be with someone; Hinata is an independent woman."

"Tenten's asking. She needs her for something." He replied patiently.

"Well why don't _you_ go to her, since you're her boyfriend." She snapped, hating the fact that he wanted to interfere but winced inwardly as she heard Zelda's voice scolding her again. _Who am I kidding? I'm one to talk!_

Neji sighed and stood up, his hair in a low pony tail swishing behind him as he marched out. Hanabi narrowed her eyes at his back, something telling her that he wasn't going to do what she asked.

"Hey! Nii-chan, where are you going?"

"To find her. It's getting late and she hasn't called." He answered, clipping his sandals into place before elegantly walking out.

"It's like, 6 o'clock! She doesn't need you when she has a dude already looking out for her!" She blurted, biting her tongue straight after. Neji smiled, like he had won, and leaned by her door frame.

"Oh? I thought she was alone?" He smirked. God, she hated it when he did that.

 _Busted._

"Ugh. Okay, she's with Sasuke-" Neji flinched "-on a date." Neji scowled. "all day."

That was it. Neji's face morphed into repulsion, in utter revulsion and shame for his beloved sister.

"Hinata-sama? And that abhorrent Uchiha? I don't believe you, Hanabi-chan." His eyebrows were close knit as he hung up his phone, a terrifying gleam in his eyes. "Tell me you're joking."

Poor Hanabi had never seen her elder brother so angry at her, no less. It gave her the worst kinds of shivers as she jumped up and shrunk back, a guilty smile on her wobbling lip.

"I'm not! You asked me if she was alone and I answered!" She defended herself pitifully.

"Right, and now you're going to tell me exactly where to find them." His voice rose in a menacing tone.

"I swear I don't know. I promised I won't interfere anymore." She spoke quietly.

Neji was taken aback. "This has been going on for longer than today? Tell me exactly how long." He pressed harshly, his eyes cold and unforgiving.

Hanabi knew she was about to get her sister into big big big trouble, even though none of it was her fault. She felt this tense, choking feeling in the atmosphere, in fact, it was the same feeling as the night before.

"No. Just today." She clenched her fists to relieve some stress building up.

"That's not very convincing, and I'm getting an overview on this, whether you like it or not."

"I don't care." But she truly did, and was sweating buckets inwardly.

"Oh, you will, because you have no matter in the choice. You chose not to interfere, correct?"

 _I've definitely heard those words before._

And that's when it dawned on her, like a weight of a thousand books dropped on her head.

"So, it was _you_ who impersonated Hinata last night." She accused, holding her ground with a sense of venom in her words. She didn't care if he was angry, she was beyond pissed. Neji didn't hesitate nor deny the accusation, instead he raised an eyebrow just to show he still wanted his own answer.

"Your allegations can wait. Answer me first."

Hanabi crossed her arms and glared accordingly at him. "And what if I say no, nii-chan?"

"Despicable child! Then there will be dire consequences." He gritted his teeth. "So tell me where she is before-"

"-Before Father finds out, yada yada yada- I've heard it before. It doesn't mean I'll tell you." She challenged, her eyes flicking in victory. No way would she blow her sister's cover, especially since she had finally got them together. Neji scoffed and muttered "foolish little sister" before cursing his way out of the compound. Hanabi almost died in relief, sprinting like crazy around her room before frantically tearing the curtains open. He was speeding at an outstanding rate, leaping over buildings and scouting for Hinata with his Byakugan. He would find her in no time.

She jerked when a phone rang, looking down from her bed to see that he'd left his phone. Tenten's name was sprawled on the ID, and on instinct she picked it up.

"Uh… Yeah?"

"Neji! I feel so frickin' sick I can't breathe. Oh shit, I think I'm gonna hurl." Hanabi pulled the phone away from her ear when a sickening sound echoed through the speaker. Ew.

"Tenten-chan? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, feeling a swell of panic bubble within her. Tenten was ill and her man was gone Uchiha hunting. Oh, snap.

"Hanabi, quick, give it to Neji." The weapons specialist cried, breathing heavily over the phone.

"Are you labour?" She squeaked quietly, praying to God she wasn't. She could almost hear Tenten running short of deep breaths.

"No…" *Heave* "I'm not giving birth just yet," *Wheeze* "Just ask Neji to come, please."

Hanabi groaned, biting her lip. "I'm on my way." She hung up and just like that, she was nervous again. No way was she dealing with a pregnant woman when she sounded like she was dying. She was way too young to be responsible for that. But then again, if she hadn't opened her damn mouth, maybe Neji would still be here to save his fiancée. She called the first person that popped into her head.

Sakura took a while to answer her phone, her voice weary and tired. "Neji! What a… umm… nice surprise." She wasn't exactly enthusiastic either.

"Sakura! It's me, Hanabi, and Tenten is really ill and Neji isn't her to support her and I have his phone and Tenten keeps calling him and I told her I'm on my way but I need someone else to go with her and it's really freaking me out and-"

"Whoa! Calm. DOWN. Talk slower, Hanabi, I could barely hear what you're saying!" Exclaimed the pink haired medic. Hanabi took one big breath and starting again.

"Sakura-san, Tenten's ill and Neji's not at home. Can you please come with me to help her?" She asked politely as most of the panic had dissipated.

Sakura digested this and sighed, reassuring Hanabi and promising her to meet at Tenten's house before hanging up.

"Right." Hanabi told herself, throwing on a jacket before running down the stairs so close to her room. "Shadow Clone time!"

Hanabi summoned a shadow clone, nodding it to the direction where her cousin took off and made her way to Tenten's house. It was an extremely long journey, and when she got there, Tenten was a crying mess. Hanabi rushed over to sit her up on the chair, skipping over the mountain of tissues to get more.

"W-Where's that damn idiot when I need him?!" She shrieked, blowing her ruby red nose, her shoulders sagging as she wailed. Hanabi winced; this was worse than she'd thought.

"Who? Neji Nii-chan?" the youngster shot her a concerned look, passing the tissue.

"No, the fucking Hokage." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, _Neji_! Kami, he has no concern for me and he ditches me when he gets the chance. If I see that selfish bastard I'm gonna slaughter him, yes, SLAUGHTER him!" She raged, not caring a bit if there was a child present as she cursed her husband-to-be. Her hair was out in a messy top bun, rebel strands of her escaping, framing her seemingly mortifying face.

Hanabi knew arguing was pointless, and made a mental note to research up on mood-swings because everyone around her had it, and in the worse moments too. God, she hated grownups. The 19-year-old attacked her nose with the tissue, dabbing at her puffy eyes ruthlessly. Her light chestnut fringe clung on to her forehead with sweat. Hanabi had never seen anyone so hopeless.

"Try to calm it, Nee-chan. You're stressing yourself out." She crouched down, rubbing her back lightly. She wondered how Hinata made it look so easy; she somehow knew the right words to say and would wait patiently with a soft smile. But Hanabi was the one in charge for once, and she had to prove she didn't need her sister for everything. She rolled up her long-sleeved tee, pulled her hair back into a bun and cracked her knuckles. Mentally counting to three, she got up and tip-toed over to Tenten and placed her numb arms over her shoulders, lifting her slowly. She was fairly light, much to the small girl's surprise, so getting her up on her feet was no problem. What the real issue was the quick-tempered kunoichi who simply wasn't co-operating by tensing herself and groaning at the 'unbearable pain'.

"Come on… ugh… Tenten!" Hanabi urged, struggling to take another step. Tenten doubled over in agony, crying out for her to stop.

Hanabi gave up and threw her arms off her tired shoulder, exhaling heavily. How was she to aid someone who clearly doesn't want any? Tenten's face scrunched up suddenly after a minute of heavy breathing, her eyes widening in panic. Hanabi took a step back, her mouth forming an 'o'.

"I think… you're gonna hurl." She took another step back.

"I think… I'm gonna hurl too. Like… right now." The older woman covered her mouth, feeling nauseous. They were standing in the hallway, nowhere near the toilet.

 _Think Hanabi, think!_

"Uh… shall I get you a plastic bag? Do you have a plastic bag? Uh shall I get you a bowl?"

Tenten couldn't speak, her mouth inflating with unthinkable things Hanabi didn't want to discuss at that moment. The small ninja dodged past the open doors, jumped over haphazardly placed kunai and rushed to get a handy sick bag lying on the kitchen counter.

"Han-abi!" She croaked from the other side of the home.

"Coming!"

Just in time, she received the sick bag and they repeated the process two more times, both tired and exhausted. Looking around also, the house was disordered and chaotic.

"Enough already!" They whined, both literally sick of being sick. A sharp knock made Hanabi jump and rush to get the door, dropping into Sakura's arms.

"The horror! It was so…" Hanabi paused to think of a suitable word. "unbearably- no, insufferably terrible!"

Sakura clicked her tongue and pushed her off, sighing intolerably. She picked her helpless friend up with one hand, lifting her off her feet in a matter of seconds, placing her on the sofa before cleaning up in the bathroom. She sauntered into the kitchen, picking a few different assortments and mixing them in a bowl. Hanabi watched her whip up a batch of soup in no time, adding a sediment of a strange green powder before shoving it into Tenten's arms.

"Eat up." She served, hastily picking up the rubbish around her. Hanabi strolled over to help, placing all kunai back into the shelves, making the room a little tidier.

"No. Frickin'. Way am I gonna eat that shit." She croaked, looking the pissed medic in the eye. Sakura's eye twitched but she kept her cool and faked a cool smile like Sai taught her.

"You've just emptied your stomach and you need some warm food."

"Are you trying to kill my baby already? The unfortunate thing can't take another spoonful."

Sakura's hand slammed the table. "God dammit, Tenten. I've been a good friend and a supporting nurse so you will listen to me whether you frickin like it or not!"

Said woman raised the finger and sat back, lazily setting the steaming bowl aside. "Suck on this, Pinkie."

"Right, that's it!" Sakura raged, splinters flying every where

The table almost toppled over and smashed through the floor if Hanabi wasn't thinking two steps ahead. She balanced the table back on its legs and stared at the two adults squabbling like spoilt children.

"Shut the hell up; both of you! Tenten- grow up and eat the damn thing already, even if it tastes like dog crap. Sakura- quit stirring trouble and HELP me fix this shit hole up. Seriously," She crossed her arms, "I feel like Hinata should've been here. You two are so unbelievable."

Both girls shared a look and glanced back at the fuming child and started laughing. And kept on going. And laughed and laughed and laughed until they were covered in stitches.

"Okay. We might've gone a bit overboard- but we were kidding." Tenten wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, Hanabi. She's a tempered bitch and sometimes I need to remind her of her place." Sakura eyed the offended teenager.

"Say that again, mega-brow." Tenten challenged.

"Don't you dare start." Hanabi snapped.

"No, it's fine." Sakura cracked her knuckles. "There ought to be someone who's willing to show her some manners."

"Come at me." The pregnant ninja leaned in, beckoning her forward. "I wanna hear what the ruffian's wife's gotta say,"

Hanabi slapped her forehead and motioned a swipe through her neck. Sakura paused and stared at Tenten with a questioning look.

"Who said I was ever gonna get married? I don't remember being on the engagement list." She remarked cruelly. Poor Naruto was going to be in one hell of a shamble if he heard that.

"So you don't want to get engaged anytime soon?" Hanabi smirked at Tenten.

"No, obviously. Unlike you weirdoes, I want to at least live a free woman through my teens."

"Right. Only the real reason is that Sasuke's rejected her," Tenten snickered, Hanabi also struggling to muffle her laugh.

"Get real." Sakura flashed a smile. "I'm so over that dude. He can live in solitude forever for all I care."

They all giggled, Hanabi a bit more nervously than the others, remembering that said man was currently with her sister. And Neji's hunting them down. She'd better say something to someone, but she knew it wasn't the right time and that they weren't the right people.

She remembered her sister's most trusty friends and went into Tenten's room to give them a call.

"Come on Kiba. Pick up."

After a few rings, he picked up, staying silent for a few seconds.

"Hello?" She wavered.

"What, man? I'm trynna enjoy some peace and quiet."

"Since when did the loud, dramatic dog-lover do 'peace and quiet'?" Hanabi rolled her eyes, really sounding as sarcastic as Neji. "I really need your help, nii-chan. Like, right now."

"What? Is that you, Hanabi? There's no way I'm posing for your stupid painting project again, just so you know."

"Ugh, no! It's for Hinata. She's on a date with Sasuke and Neji's about to go Jyuuken on their ass. I need you to save her. ASAP. Fast. Quick. NOW."

"Wait! Rewind, rewind, rewind, _what_? Hinata's dating that piece of crap? I'm sorry but either you're pulling some kind of prank, or you and your sister are on drugs."

"Please." She pleaded. "I'm not kidding, I swear! She's not dating him, I blackmailed Sasuke to take her out. Nothing weird. Just two friends having dinner or whatever you guys do on dates. It's not her fault. She doesn't even know! HELP her, just get her out of there. And may I add, VERY VERY QUICKLY."

A long, tired, breathless sigh came through the phone. "I'm doing this for Hinata. And I'm gonna pummel that Uchiha's ass as well. Where are they?"

Hanabi paused, a dumb look on her face. "Uh… yeah. I have no clue. But if you try either the cemetery- don't laugh, it's Sasuke's favourite place- the old Uchiha compound or his present house, you might find them before Neji does. Good luck!"

She hastily pressed the hang up button and held it close to her heart, mentally praying that she doesn't die by the end of the day. _Kami, this is so my fault._


End file.
